Pour ses yeux océans
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Alternative universe. Kratos, jeune noble, part en pension et y rencontre un jeune domestique ayant de biens étranges secrets malgré lui. KratosxYuan Yaoi Alert
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Il n'y a rien ici pour moi, dans ce pensionnat. Certes, je suis nourri, blanchi et logé, j'ai du travail. Mouais, la belle affaire. On pourrait croire que je suis ingrat mais malheureusement, tout n'est pas aussi idyllique. Ici, je suis plus un esclave qu'un domestique. Je dors dans l'étable qui jouxte l'établissement, me laissant aux proies de l'humidité et des courants d'air. Les vêtements que je porte sont usés et à la limite du réparable. Et malgré mon poste ici, mon ventre grouille toujours, mes repas sur une semaine, je les compte sur les doigts d'une main. C'est à moi que l'on confie les tâches les plus dures, les plus éreintantes, et bien sûr, on ne me laisse que très peu de repos, ma dernière nuit de sommeil complète remonte à des années. S'il n'y avait que ça encore, je ne me plaindrai pas. Pour un demi-elfe, un emploi dans un établissement luxueux est rare. C'est le prix à payer. Pourtant, même si je ne me plains jamais à l'oral, une voix dans ma tête ne peut s'empêcher de hurler mon malheur. Mes employeurs, mes supérieurs, les jeunes gens du pensionnat, tous me traitent comme le chien que je suis. Certains se contentent juste de m'ignorer ou alors ils glissent juste une injure que l'on ne leur reprochera jamais. Les autres me frappent mais ça j'y suis habitué. Il y a pire encore. Les derniers, les plus durs, eux, me brisent chaque jour un peu plus physiquement et moralement. Ils me font sentir à quel point ma race les répugne tout en «s'amusant» avec mon corps. Et à chaque fois après ces séances malsaines où je ne peux que subir en silence en refoulant mes larmes, mon corps se révolte et je vomis. Bon d'accord, vu que je ne mange pas grand chose, même quand on ne me prive pas de nourriture, le fait est que je vomis maintenant plus d'eau ou de bile que d'aliments à la vérité. Ma vie est ce qu'on appelle un Enfer. Ma race vit environ mille ans. Je n'en ai que dix-huit. J'ai encore neuf cent quatre-vingt deux ans à tirer. Neuf cents quatre-vingt deux ans de souffrance et de solitude. Je n'ai jamais eu personne, je n'ai personne et je n'aurai jamais personne. Je m'appelle Yuan Ka-Fai et je suis ce que l'on appelle un rebut de la société et chaque jour dans le pensionnat Kharlan de la ville de Meltokio me le rappelle amèrement. _

_Il paraît qu'il y a un nouvel élève qui arrive aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Kratos Aurion, fils du duc d'Aurion d'Altamira. Quel genre d'homme est-il? Un de ceux qui se contentera juste de m'insulter ou alors rejoindra t-il la bande qui trouve mon corps si amusant pour leurs jeux qui ne font du bien qu'à eux? Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. J'espère juste que mon corps me lâchera vite, je n'en peux plus de cette vie. Je veux juste mourir, que mes souffrances prennent enfin fin. _

_A suivre_


	2. Un rayon d'espoir pour un demi elfe

_**Chapitre un: Un rayon d'espoir pour un demi-elfe**_

Un carrosse roulait dans les rues pavées du quartier noble de Meltokio. En son sein, un trio: un homme, une femme, leur fils de dix-huit ans. Le jeune Kratos, car tel était le nom du jeune homme, allait entrer dans un pensionnat où il pourrait mener ses études à termes. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, ses parents avaient décidé à sa place. Quitter son île natale avait été un déchirement pour l'adolescent. Mais, il devait faire honneur à ses parents, à plus forte raison qu'il était leur fils unique et Kratos aimait ses parents. Alors malgré son chagrin, il ne protesta pas quand son père lui annonça qu'il allait vivre à Meltokio.

Le carrosse s'arrêta et les passagers en descendirent. Kratos jaugea vite fait les lieux. Un bâtiment immense, une écurie qui apparemment avait été bâtit pour accueillir son cheval. Il trouva la fenêtre du deuxième étage et ce qu'il vit à travers la vitre l'intrigua au plus haut point. Il avait vu une forme humaine et une vague couleur bleu.

-Sûrement un domestique. Éluda le jeune homme.

Ramenant ses pensées sur Terre, il pénétra dans son futur foyer. Le hall était sobre, les murs peints en blanc, le parquet semblait patiné par le temps. Face à lui, un escalier qui reliait le rez-de-chaussée aux chambres.

La directrice du pensionnat les accueillit. Elle était vraiment très belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus en chignon. Elle était grande et ses traits réguliers avaient le don de rassurer les parents venus confier l'éducation de leurs petits à l'élite.

-Monsieur le Duc, Madame la Duchesse, Monsieur Kratos c'est un plaisir que de vous voir enfin! J'espère que le voyage s'est bien déroulé.

-Fort bien à la vérité, Mademoiselle Méthy. Répondit la mère de Kratos

Mademoiselle Méthy fit passer dans son bureau les trois voyageurs afin de régler les derniers détails de l'inscription de l'héritier Aurion à la pension Kharlan.

-Conformément à vos exigences, votre fils aura une chambre individuelle et étant le plus fortuné de ses camarades, tout le second étage lui est réservé. Il pourra y recevoir qui bon lui semble. L'écurie est prête à recevoir son cheval et sa bibliothèque personnelle a été montée ce matin même. Et bien entendu, tant que cela reste à horaires décents, votre fils pourra sortir.

-Cela est parfait. Merci de votre patience face à nos exigences Mademoiselle. Kratos, votre mère et moi, attendons de vous que vous fassiez de votre mieux, échouer n'est pas une honte néanmoins, il y a une chose sur laquelle nous ne transigerons pas. Il vous faudra toujours respecter les lois de ce lieu.

-Bien Père.

On se sépara, les parents prirent congé de leur enfant. On expliqua au nouveau venu les cours, tout ce qui lui servirait au cours de sa vie en ce lieu. Enfin, on permit à l'adolescent d'aller dans sa chambre, qui n'attendait plus que cela. Il voulait s'installer au plus vite ainsi il pourrait se reposer.

Kratos gravit donc les escaliers qui le menait en sa nouvelle demeure. Plus qu'une chambre, on aurait dit presque un appartement. Il entra dans ce qui aurait put être le salon. La pièce à gauche était la chambre à coucher et celle à droite était la pièce d'eau. Comme chez lui, à Altamira. Son père s'était vraiment démené pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop dépaysé et il avait réussi.

A un détail près. Dans sa chambre d'Altamira, il n'y avait pas un jeune homme qui regardait la couverture d'un livre comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Ses yeux bleu regardait la gravure qui ornait la première page du livre avec intensité, comme s'il voulait en fixer tout les traits dans sa mémoire. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation et n'avait pas entendu le propriétaire des lieux entrer. Kratos en profita donc pour le détailler. Le jeune homme au regard bleu était légèrement plus petit que lui. Ses cheveux longs azurés lui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses vêtements étaient sales, usés, rapiécés. Les mains du jeune homme étaient longues et blanches et malgré les gerçures et engelures qu'elles avaient, elles étaient restées belles. Kratos remarqua la maigreur et la pâleur du visiteur, les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pourtant, ces détails n'altéraient en rien la beauté du garçon.

-Si seulement je pouvais le voir de face! Soupira intérieurement Kratos

Il décida donc d'approcher doucement pour ne pas faire peur au demi-elfe. Kratos avait reconnu sans mal à quelle race appartenait le domestique et il avait également reconnu la personne qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre après être descendu du carrosse qui l'avait mené là. Malheureusement, le métis l'entendit et se retourna brusquement. Son regard fit mal au cœur de l'humain. Il y lisait la peur, l'appréhension. Le pauvre tremblait de tout son long.

- Pardon, je...je ne voulais pas déranger...je m'en vais tout de suite...

Cette voix, malgré la timidité et la peur, était si belle, si claire, ni trop aiguë, ni trop grave. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui. Kratos ne s'était pas trompé. De dos, le jeune domestique était beau. De face, il était magnifique. Ses traits si fins, si purs, un nez droit bien dessiné, des lèvres jolies malgré le fait qu'elles étaient gercées, des yeux dans lesquels Kratos aurait adoré se noyer...

-Ne pars pas, tu ne me déranges pas! Je m'appelle Kratos, Kratos Aurion. Je suis nouveau ici. Et toi, quel est ton nom? Demanda t-il chaleureusement.

Voyant que le domestique tremblait toujours et qu'il avait toujours aussi peur, il ajouta avec un sourire vrai et sympathique:

-Tant que je ne saurai pas ton nom, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

-Je...Yuan...Yuan Ka-Fai... balbutia le pseudo otage de l'humain.

-Heureux de te connaître Yuan! Dis moi, tu aimes les livres toi aussi?

-Juste les regarder Monsieur, leurs couvertures sont si belles...

-Tu ne les lis pas?

-Je...je ne sais pas lire Monsieur...lâcha Yuan gêné.

-Dommage, tu aurais pu remarquer qu'il n'y a pas que la couverture qui est belle dans un livre!

Kratos eut l'air de réfléchir puis dit au bout de quelques secondes:

-Tu sais, je pourrai t'apprendre à lire.

-C'est gentil mais Monsieur ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec un homme comme moi, je suis sans doute trop bête pour savoir lire...

-Mais je suis sûr au contraire que tu apprendras vite! Bien sûr, si tu as du travail, je ne veux pas empiéter dessus. La plupart du temps, je serai sans doute ici. Rejoins moi quand tu auras du temps libre!

Yuan regardait Kratos avec étonnement. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, un humain était gentil, poli et courtois avec lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il rencontrait quelqu'un qui semblait sincère avec lui. Pour la première fois, il voulait se rapprocher d'un humain et celui-ci lui tendait une perche.

-Je...je remercie Monsieur de sa bonté...Si Monsieur est sûr de lui, je...j'essayerai de venir mais avec le travail, je ne sais pas si je...

-Je te l'ai dit Yuan, tu viens quand tu peux!

Yuan remercia l'Humain et prit congé.

-Au fait, Yuan, laisse tomber le Monsieur, appelle moi Kratos et tutoie-moi!

-Mais Monsieur, cela serait...

-J'insiste.

-D'accord mais je vous en prie, permettez moi de continuer à vous vouvoyer , je...

-A une condition: en public, le vous, en privé le tu, d'accord?

Yuan acquiesça.

-J'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis, Yuan. Je l'aimerais vraiment.

Ami? Il voulait bien devenir son ami? C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Tous deux l'ignoraient, mais cette rencontre venait de sceller leurs destins. Yuan l'ignorait, mais Kratos allait devenir son bouclier protecteur. Kratos l'ignorait mais il était devenu le rayon d'espoir dans la vie triste et noire du demi-elfe. La vie, au pensionnat Kharlan, c'était pas si mal finalement!

_**A SUIVRE**_


	3. Une main secourable

_**Chapitre deux: Une main secourable**_

_J'entends les cloches de la cathédrale sonner cinq heures, le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais moi si. Il faut que je quitte mon lit dont je n'ai connu la chaleur que trois heures cette nuit. Enfin, un lit... Plutôt la paille dans laquelle j'ai dormi. Je m'arrange comme je peux, je me lave vite fait grâce au tonneau dehors qui récupère l'eau de pluie. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. J'allume le feu, j'attends que Ellys et Hector se lèvent. Ellys et Hector sont les cuisiniers du pensionnat. Ce sont eux qui me donnent mes charges de la journée. Et je sais déjà à l'avance ce qui m'attend. J'irai à six heures aux commissions, je les ramènerai en moins d'une heure. Pendant qu'ils préparent le petit-déjeuner, je dresserai les tables de la salle à manger commune. J'allumerai le feu dans la cheminée. Puis je me retirerai. Il sera huit heures. On me demandera d'aller aérer les chambres, puis de débarrasser les tables. Après cela, je nettoierai les chambres et ferai les lits. On me donnera le linge à laver, à repasser, à plier et à ranger ensuite. Et parfois j'ai droit aux chaussures que je dois cirer. A midi, rebelote, je remets les tables. J'alimenterai le feu de la cheminée. Après le déjeuner, je débarrasserai. Il me faudra ensuite rentrer les stocks de bois ou de charbon et faire la vaisselle pendant que Ellys et Hector se reposeront. Les classes finissent à quatre heures. On me demandera de les nettoyer aussi. C'est le moment que je redoute le plus. C'est toujours à ce moment-là que je me fais violer. Pourquoi je ne me défends pas? Ils sont toujours à plusieurs pour faire ça, je n'ai plus assez de force pour me défendre. Pourquoi personne n'agit? Parce qu'ils sont d'accords avec eux. Tout le monde sait ce que j'endure et tous s'en délectent. Parfois, ils se contentent juste de me frapper. Leur manège dure quoi? Allez, au pire une heure et demie. Je reviendrai aux cuisines, après avoir vomi l'horreur que j'ai subi, où je sais que je serai accueilli par une baffe d'Hector sous prétexte que j'ai trainé, alors qu'il sait pourquoi je reviens toujours aussi tard. Troisième repas et dernier repas de la journée, dix-neuf heures. Je dresserai une dernière fois la table. La vaisselle? Je la ferai, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas le choix .Même si je suis malheureux ici, au moins, j'ai un toit, j'ai un travail. D'accord, je suis payé une misère mais au moins j'ai un travail. La Liberté me manque, c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait quand je suis arrivé ici, il y a déjà deux ans. Mais quoi? Partir, je le pourrais mais où irai-je? Si c'est pour aller mourir dans un coin de rue, je préfère rester. _

_Après la vaisselle, je devrai aller chauffer les chambres. Je ferai le ménage dans la salle à manger. On trouve un nouveau travail pour moi. Cela dure jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Je pars me coucher. _

_Parfois, on me donne d'autres travaux que cela. Cela m'occupe pour que je n'ai pas le temps de penser._

_Mais j'arrive toujours à penser en travaillant. _

_J'aimerais tant que cette vie change, même un petit peu! L'arrivée de Kratos risque de faire en sorte que mon vœu se réalise. Il est gentil, lui. Je sens au son de sa voix qu'il est gentil, qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Mais je crois qu'il arrive trop tard. Mon corps commence à me lâcher. J'ai de la fièvre et de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La Mort a t-elle enfin décidé de venir me chercher?_

-Yuan!

La voix perçante d'Ellys le sortit de sa rêverie morbide.

-Eh bien, espèce de bon à rien, fainéant, il est quatre heures! Va nettoyer les salles de cours!

Le demi-elfe acquiesça juste, prit son attirail et s'en alla. Au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait à destination, son estomac se nouait. Il entra dans la première salle. Le groupe l'attendait. Tout recommence. Il eut néanmoins la force de finir son travail avant d'aller vomir. Vomir et pleurer. Seul.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-Yuan? Ça ne va pas? Tu te sens mal?

Cette voix! Si douce, si chaude, si agréable! Le métis regarda derrière lui. Kratos était là, le visage inquiet. Oh non! La honte! Yuan n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'amis, même aucun ami soyons franc et il fallait qu'il se montre aussi nul en face de celui qui semblait vouloir être ami avec lui.

-Kratos... murmura t-il.

-Tu te sens mal?

Yuan voulait répondre, le rassurer, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, il regardait l'humain compatissant avant qu'une nouvelle montée douloureuse en provenance de son estomac le fasse souffrir pour qu'il l'extériorise. Il sentit la main de Kratos se poser sur son épaule.

-Allez, viens. Je t'emmène dans ma chambre, tu pourras te reposer.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail...

-Tu ne peux pas travailler dans ton état.

-Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

-J'assumerai.

Le demi-elfe se laissa mener. Il était fatigué, il avait froid. Il voulait juste un moment de répit. Les pensionnaires furent bien surpris de voir «le nouveau» avec «l'inférieur». L'un d'entre eux lui lança:

-Tiens, toi aussi, tu veux te faire le demi-elfe?

-Je ne suis pas un violeur moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le duo continua son ascension. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de l'humain.

-Tu préfères t'asseoir ou t'allonger, Yuan?

-M'asseoir, je ne veux pas défaire ton lit...

-Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera moi qui le déferai ce soir. Choisis ce que tu préfères.

-M'allonger...concéda le malade

-Il fallait le dire tout de suite, je te l'ai dit Yuan, je veux être ton ami, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Kratos aida Yuan à s'allonger et il nota la surprise du demi-elfe au contact des draps. Il le posa doucement. Le jeune homme était somnolent mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Kratos...Pourquoi as-tu appelé Lévin violeur ? Tu... Tu n'étais pas censé être au courant.

-C'est ce qu'il est. Avant la classe, je l'ai entendu parler de ton futur viol. Je ne voulais pas y croire et du coup j'ai laissé courir. Mais quand je l'ai entendu s'en vanter après, quand je t'ai vu aussi mal, j'ai compris qu'il disait vrai. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû empêcher cela, seulement, j'ai été trop naïf. J'ai voulu croire en mon semblable et voilà le résultat.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ils sont trop nombreux et tu ne peux pas me protéger tous les jours.

-Ils te font ça tous les jours? Hurla avec effroi l'humain

Yuan sursauta. Voyant qu'il avait peur, l'héritier Aurion se calma. Il ajusta les draps sur les épaules du domestique qui s'endormit presque aussitôt. Malheureusement son sommeil ne dura pas longtemps. La directrice, prévenue de la présence de Yuan chez Kratos, était montée chercher le fauteur de troubles.

- Yuan, lève toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu déranges Monsieur Aurion, tu devrais avoir honte! Dit-elle d'une voix sèche

Kratos intervint aussitôt, tentant d'être aussi calme et posé que possible.

- Mademoiselle, Yuan n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ait amené ici.

-Et pourquoi est-il dans votre lit? Demanda t-elle

-Il s'est senti mal.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, il était nauséeux et semble avoir des ennuis pour respirer.

-Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici?

-N'avez-vous point dit à mon père que je pourrais inviter qui bon me semble dans mes appartements? Philosopha l'humain

-Mais un jeune homme de votre rang pourrait inviter qui il veut sans pour autant avoir à se mêler à...ça... rétorqua la Méthy en désignant Yuan avec dégoût.

- Je l'ai mandé car je voulais le féliciter de la qualité du travail qu'il fait dans ma chambre. J'aime beaucoup ce garçon, vous savez. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si vous accepteriez que Yuan devienne mon domestique attitré. Sa présence me fait beaucoup de bien.

Cette requête laissa pantois Yuan et la directrice.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Sinon, je quitte le pensionnat immédiatement. Je prendrai en charge ses dépenses si cela peut vous rassurer. Vous me feriez bien plaisir si vous accéderiez à mon «caprice».Ajouta Kratos

Le visage de la directrice passa par une gamme assez large d'émotions. Comment un demi-elfe miséreux, sans grâces, aurait-il pu attirer le regard d'un humain si bien né? Comment un enfant pouvait-il lui tenir ainsi tête? Pourquoi protéger la racaille qui était allongée dans son lit? Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en désaccord avec le nouveau pensionnaire.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir accéder à votre demande mais qui remplacera cette...chose?

- Eh bien, l'un de vos cuisiniers. Ou bien, engagez un humain. Vous aurez moins à vous plaindre à la fois de lui et de Yuan. N'est-ce pas un arrangement agréable?

Yuan regardait Kratos sans arriver à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait le sortir de son Enfer? Il voulait le garder près de lui? Mais pourquoi? Voulait-il vraiment l'aider ou était-ce une manipulation de sa part? Il se sentait bien trop mal pour réfléchir mais il était, paradoxalement, trop excité pour s'endormir. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale avant d'être pris par une violente quinte de toux. Le demi-elfe avait l'impression que ses poumons s'arrachaient, se déchiraient. Il allait enfin mourir et à vrai dire, il était content. Il allait mourir en ayant connu une once de gentillesse. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Il entendit la voix de Kratos l'appeler, paniquée.

_C'est trop tard Kratos. Ta venue dans ma vie est survenue trop tard, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré. Je meurs en sachant qu'il y a des humains qui sont réellement humains. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé te connaître mieux, apprendre à lire tiens, pourquoi pas, après tout...Mais maintenant que la Mort est venue pour moi, je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond alors que je l'ai tant appelée. Pardon,et merci..._

_**A suivre**_


	4. Un demi elfe ma bataille

_**Chapitre trois: Un demi-elfe ma bataille**_

- Yuan!

Autant Kratos était paniqué, autant la directrice restait de marbre. L'humain secoua doucement l'endormi, ayant peur de lui faire du mal. Il sentait sous les loques du demi-elfe sa maigreur. Le corps récemment outragé convulsait, toussait, tremblait...Kratos posa délicatement sa main sur le front du garçon, ce ne fut que pour la retirer presque aussitôt. Il brûlait. Le métis était exténué, son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme de la pseudo-vie qu'il subissait.

L'héritier Aurion était stupéfait devenant le manque de réactivité de la Méthy. Un jeune homme souffrait devant elle et elle ne faisait rien! Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour que sa voix soit ferme.

-Appelez un médecin.

-Enfin, pour un demi-elfe, c'est ridicule, il nous joue là une belle comédie. Répliqua aigrement la directrice

-Je payerai les frais médicaux et de déplacements.

-Pour un demi-elfe? S'étonna t'elle

-Oui, pour un demi-elfe! Rétorqua Kratos qui perdait patience

Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, elle se résigna donc à appeler un médecin, un bon tant qu'à faire, elle sentait que le jeune Aurion pouvait lui causer du tort.

Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, le propriétaire de la chambre demeurait aux côtés du malade. Il lui tenait la main, de sa main libre, il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, comme sa mère quand lui-même était malade, en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il ne voulait pas que Yuan se sente abandonné. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi cruel envers un être vivant ayant des sentiments, une conscience.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuan, je te sortirai de là. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ta vie s'améliore. Maintenant que je te connais, même si ce n'est que depuis quelques jours, je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne savais rien, cela serait trop cruel!

Le médecin arriva et le destin avait fait en sorte qu'il soit un ami de la mère de Kratos: Gabriel Théodore. Cet homme inspirait la bonté et la générosité à quiconque lui parlait.

- Eh bien, Kratos ,je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi mon patient.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin de tes soins Gabriel.

-C'est donc ce pauvre garçon qui gît dans ton lit? En effet, il est dans un bel état! Pourtant, Mademoiselle Méthy m'a assuré que c'était toi le patient.

M'enfin, moi, je soigne tout le monde alors...

Gabriel s'approcha de Yuan. Il lui tâta le pouls, vérifia sa fièvre, l'ausculta avec minutie, avant de se tourner la mine sévère vers la directrice.

-Comment avez-vous pu laisser un enfant souffrir autant?

-Ce n'est qu'un demi-elfe, n'exagérons rien, aux yeux de la Loi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-Aux yeux de la Déesse, Mademoiselle, vous êtes un monstre. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon de dix-huit ans aussi mal en point! Sous-nutrition, manque de sommeil...Les bleus qu'il a au niveau des jambes me prouvent que ce garçon a subit des sévices sexuels répétés et des hématomes me montrent qu'il est battu. Il frise la pneumonie. Où dort cet enfant?

-Dans une écurie, comme l'animal qu'il est.

Ce ton froid, logique, effraya Kratos. Comment une femme qui pouvait se montrer si douce avec ses pensionnaires pouvait être aussi dénuée de sentiments face à un de ses employés? Il parvint à demander néanmoins au docteur ce qu'il allait advenir de Yuan si on le laissait dans cet état, bien qu'une partie de lui savait déjà la réponse.

-C'est très simple Kratos. Il mourra. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si avec les médicaments appropriés il survivra. Son état est alarmant et son corps est dans un état de fatigue extrême. Il se peut que son cœur ne supporte pas le traitement.

Cette vérité, Kratos la reçut comme une claque. Yuan...allait mourir?

Non! Il ne le voulait pas! Il lui avait promis de le sortir de là, il lui avait promis de lui apprendre à lire, il lui avait juré de devenir son ami!

-Il n'y en aurait pas un moins fort qui pourrait le sauver sans danger? Risqua l'adolescent

- Il y en a un, mais il sera plus long. De plus, même si son corps se remet, je n'ai aucun remède pour soigner son esprit. Ils ont voulu le briser.

- Alors, prescrit lui celui-là. Je m'occuperai personnellement de lui.

- Et moi, n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire dans cette affaire? Remarqua la Méthy

-Mademoiselle, vos gens, vos pensionnaires et vous-même avez fait assez de mal à ce garçon, alors non, vous avez juste à vous taire.

-Aux yeux de la Loi, je n'ai rien fait de mal. On ne punit pas les crimes contre les demi-elfes.

-Certes, mais en refusant ce que Kratos propose, vous risquez de perdre votre pensionnaire le plus fortuné et votre esclave, car cela m'étonnerait qu'il parte sans lui. Vous allez suivre mes ordres à la lettre, enfin, si vous tenez à la réputation de votre établissement car même si les gens n'aiment guère les enfants comme Yuan, ils aiment encore moins les crimes envers des enfants et là, peu importe la race.

La directrice pâlit. Elle était en position de faiblesse. Il lui fallait céder. D'accord, elle allait laisser ce fichu gamin s'occuper du jouet de la pension. D'accord, le jouet ne serait plus jamais un jouet puisqu'il allait devenir celui du jeune homme qui lui tenait tête.

- D'abord, vous changerez cet enfant de «chambre». Il y a des mansardes à l'étage au dessus non? Vous en aménagerez une pour lui, salubre et agréable, entendons nous bien. Ensuite, vous irez chercher tout les remèdes inscrits sur cette liste et vous les donnerez à Kratos. Vous déchargerez évidemment ce pauvre garçon de toutes ses tâches. Croyez-moi Mademoiselle, si vous n'obéissez pas, la honte s'abattra sur vous. Kratos et moi y veillerons.

-Et ses parents dans l'histoire?

-Sans être particulièrement fans des demi-elfes, Théophratus et Déodate n'ont jamais supporté les maltraitances envers les gens en général. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes perdante.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant un moment encore avant que la dame outrée ne s'en aille chercher les remèdes nécessaires au salut du métis. Gabriel se tourna vers Kratos, toujours aux côtés de Yuan, un air désolé sur le visage alors que celui du jeune humain était noyé par des larmes silencieuses. Le médecin en son for intérieur soupira. Kratos avait toujours eu le don de se trouver dans des situations impossibles à cause de son petit cœur trop sensible. Mais il se rappelait qu'elle finissaient toujours bien. Il priait Mana que celle-ci fut aussi une de ces histoires-là.

- Cet enfant aura besoin de toi Kratos. Tu es en quelque sorte sa bouée de sauvetage. Fais en sorte qu'il ne se noie pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse nager seul dans l'océan de l'existence.

-Comment peut-on être aussi cruel envers quelqu'un? Quel est donc son crime pour avoir mérité cela?

-Il est innocent, c'est pour cela qu'on lui en veut tant. On le blâme pour une chose dont il n'est pas responsable. Prends soin de lui, Kratos. Prouve lui que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

-Combien te dois-je?

-Rien. Tu ne me dois rien. Les médicaments, c'est moi qui les offre, et la consultation aussi. Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, c'est d'essayer de sauver ce malheureux. Il te faudra être un Ange de patience et de douceur. Mais avec ton caractère compatissant, cela ne sera pas trop dur.

Le médecin donna à Kratos un sourire chaleureux que l'adolescent lui rendit maladroitement. Il lui jura de revenir pour suivre l'évolution de l'état de son patient infortuné puis partit.

Kratos sut qu'il avait un nouvel appui. Son cœur fut plus léger. Légèreté éphémère quand il entendit la toux déchirante de Yuan. Inconsciemment, il attira le malade contre lui, le serrant doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais suffisamment fort pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tout ira bien, Yuan. Je veillerai sur toi. Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal.

La directrice se montra particulièrement efficace. Kratos obtint les remèdes avant le dîner, les pensionnaires et le personnel avaient ordre de laisser le métis tranquille, et la chambre de Yuan serait prête d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, il devrait partager son lit avec le convalescent.

_Quelle est cette chaleur que je sens contre moi? Quelle est cette chaleur que je sens en moi? Pourquoi est-ce que je les sens? Je ne suis donc pas mort? Pourtant, cette douleur atroce, cette impression que tout se détruisait en moi... _

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore mort? Je veux mourir! A qui appartenait cette voix si douce qui me rassurait tant? Pourquoi s'évertuer à vouloir me sauver?_

Yuan s'éveilla doucement. Il entendit les cloches de la cathédrale. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept... Il était en retard! Il allait déguster! Il essaya de bouger mais il n'en trouva pas la force. De plus, un corps était niché contre le sien. Kratos. Alors, la voix qui lui parlait si gentiment, c'était lui! L'humain s'éveilla à son tour et voyant son ami les yeux ouverts, les larmes lui vinrent. Il serra contre lui le demi-elfe, heureux de le voir enfin réveillé.

_Il y a quelqu'un ici qui tient à moi . Il y a quelqu'un qui m'accepte. Quelqu'un qui veut me sauver. Je...je ne veux plus mourir, plus maintenant. Je veux guérir et rester aux côtés de Kratos. La vie, c'est pas si mal au final._

_**A suivre**_


	5. Convalescence

_**Chapitre quatre: Convalescence**_

Kratos serrait Yuan de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas, il ne le connaissait que depuis peu mais dès leur première rencontre, le demi-elfe l'avait touché.

- Kratos...Tu me fais mal...murmura de sa voix affaiblie le métis

L'humain relâcha donc sa prise, sans pour autant briser l'étreinte. Il voulait sentir Yuan contre lui. Le sentir frissonnant certes mais vivant. Il voulait sentir son corps lutter contre la maladie. Il voulait se rassurer.

- Que...Que m 'est-il arrivé?

- Je parlais avec Mademoiselle Méthy et tu as une violente quinte de toux puis tu as eu un malaise. Voyant l'état dans lequel tu étais, je l'ai convaincue d'appeler un médecin, qui s'est avéré être un ami de mes parents. Tu es très malade Yuan, tu sais...

-Je vais mourir?

-Si on ne te soigne pas, oui.

-Prépare un cercueil, personne ne me soignera ici.

-Moi je le ferai. J'ai obtenu de la Méthy ta convalescence et ton affectation à mon service.

Yuan croyait rêver. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Aucun être humain ne s'était intéressé à lui en dix-huit ans d'existence et voilà qu'un garçon de son âge, à peine débarqué, le connaissant à peine, décide de le sortir de sa misère!

- Tu...Tu...

-Oui?

-Tu...veux..vraiment de moi?

Kratos le serra un peu plus fort en guise de réponse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer d'émotion le demi-elfe.

-Si tu es à mon service, Yuan, ce sera plus facile pour pouvoir organiser des séances de lecture. Lui dit l'humain souriant

Il se trouvait que l'on était dimanche. Il n'y avait pas de cours ce jour-là. Kratos devait juste s'absenter le temps de la messe. Après il était libre. Libre de s'occuper de son petit protégé.

- Les week-end, je pourrai te soigner mais en semaine, il va falloir que tu le fasses le temps des cours. Ce médicament, tu dois le prendre toutes les demi-heures.

- C'est quoi une demi-heure?

-Yuan...

- Pardon, c'est que... je ne sais pas lire l'heure. Pour me repérer, j'écoute les cloches de la cathédrale car je sais qu'elles sonnent toutes les heures et que leur nombres de coups est égal aux nombres d 'heures mais...

Yuan avait honte de se montrer aussi bête face à Kratos, qui soupira avant de lui sourire gentiment. Il entreprit de lui expliquer de manière simple afin qu'il puisse se soigner correctement.

- Kratos, dis moi, quand retournerai-je dans ma chambre?

- Jamais. Une écurie n'est pas une chambre. Grâce à Gabriel, tu n'auras plus jamais à y dormir. Tu auras une jolie petite chambre juste au dessus de la mienne. Quand tu iras mieux, on ira chercher tes affaires et je t'emmènerai voir un tailleur pour qu'il te fasse des vêtements neufs, d'accord?

- Kratos, je vais te coûter cher, laisse tomber, l'écurie, c'est pas si mal et mes vêtements sont encore mettables.

- Yuan, ne te préoccupe pas avec une chose aussi triviale que cela. Pense surtout à guérir vite. Comme ça, je pourrai t'apprendre à lire.

- A écrire aussi?

-Même à compter si tu le souhaites.

Yuan eut un léger sourire, crispé en raison de la douleur lancinant au niveau de sa poitrine. Kratos voulut le soulever, il se braqua aussitôt, tremblant malgré lui, cette fois-ci de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda t-il paniqué

-Je t'emmène dans la salle de bains. Répondit l'humain comme si c'était une évidence universelle

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu as beaucoup transpiré et tu dois te sentir poisseux. De plus, je dois t'appliquer un onguent au niveau de la poitrine. Et pour cela, il faut que tu sois propre. D'accord, tu n'es pas si sale mais au moins, tu te sentiras mieux après un bon bain bien chaud. Je t'aiderai si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

Yuan rougit assez violemment. Kratos allait le voir...nu. Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné d'abord? Ils étaient entre garçons, non? Enfin...les seuls garçons qui l'ont vu nu, c'étaient ses violeurs. En y repensant, le demi-elfe fut prit d'une nausée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kratos qui lui murmura un «n'y pense plus» . Il se laissa donc mener à la salle d'eau. C'était la première fois que Yuan prenait un vrai bain, chaud, avec du savon et tout l'attirail. Les bains qu'il prenait à l'orphelinat étaient courts, l'eau était froide voire gelée puisqu'il prenait son bain le dernier, pourquoi donnerait-on de l'eau chaude à un bâtard? Kratos le laissa seul dans la pièce.

-Appelle moi en cas de besoin, je serai juste à côté.

Un humain qui respectait son intimité et sa pudeur, c'était une première pour Yuan en deux ans de travail au pensionnat Kharlan. Comme il se sentait bien dans l'eau! Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se passer des siècles sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais comme il ne voulait pas abuser des bontés de son protecteur, il se dépêcha, si bien qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure à peine, il avait fini. Il chercha ses vêtements. En vain. Il n'allait quand même pas sortit nu, non, ça n'allait pas le faire. Il cacha donc sa virilité en nouant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortit timidement.

-Kratos, aurais-tu vu mes habits?

-Oui, je les ai jetés. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans ces loques. Je t'en prêterai jusqu'à ce que l'on aille t'en chercher. Tu es à peine plus petit que moi et malgré ta maigreur, je pense qu'ils devraient t'aller. Regarde dans mon armoire et choisis ceux que tu veux.

Pendant que Yuan regardait dans le meuble désigné, Kratos observait discrètement le demi-elfe. Kratos savait que le visage du demi-elfe était sublime, encore plus une fois lavé, les cheveux propres et lisses, mais qui aurait dit que son corps soit aussi magnifique! Sa peau était blanche, elle semblait douce et chaude au toucher. Malgré le problème de maigreur du garçon, on voyait qu'il avait eu un jour des muscles finement dessinés et galbés sans excès. Son dos était bien droit. Le seul bémol était ces marques de coups, signes de la situation désespérée du demi-elfe. Kratos ressentit comme une sorte de chaleur envahir son être à la vue du corps de Yuan. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il ne put s'empêcher de désirer le demi-elfe, l'avoir pour lui, entièrement pour lui. Il chassa vite fait cette pensée de son esprit. Yuan s'était fait violé la veille, il était affaibli, malade, sa confiance en autrui était presque en miettes. Quitte à posséder le jeune homme, autant que se soit par consentement mutuel... Bon sang, voilà qu'il délirait! Kratos eut le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit avant que Yuan ne se tourne vers lui, lui demandant conseil.

Ensemble, ils trouvèrent donc une tenue pour le métis. Une chemise blanche avec un jabot simple, un pantalon blanc, des chaussures noires vernies et une veste bleu décorée par des broderies argentées. Le cœur de Kratos manqua un battement. Yuan était si beau! On aurait dit un ange tombé du Ciel. L'humain lui proposa de l'aider à se coiffer. Il aida son ami à s'asseoir et il passa doucement la brosse dans la chevelure turquoise. Yuan ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. C'était si bon! Kratos était doué, il y allait doucement, sans tirer. Un peu plus, il s'endormait sur place.

-Comment veux-tu que je les coiffe?

- Je..je ne sais pas...comme tu veux.

Kratos réfléchit quelques secondes puis il prit un ruban fin blanc. Il continua à brosser avec douceur les cheveux du malade puis les noua en catogan, laissant une mèche tomber le long du visage fin du métis. Il montra le résultat à Yuan.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas. C'était un étranger que la glace lui montrait, pas lui! Comment un être comme lui pouvait ressembler à quelque chose, surtout une chose aussi classe? Malgré ses joues creuses, il aurait pu être un jeune homme de bonne famille, pensionnaire et invité par Kratos à venir visiter sa chambre. Où était le jeune homme maigre, la mine toujours triste et résignée, le regard éteint, le front toujours en sueur pour X raisons ? Yuan comprit à ce moment-là que Kratos ne lui avait pas menti. Il allait réellement l'accueillir dans son monde. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un conte où sa marraine la bonne fée se serait enfin rendue compte du malheur de son pupille et aurait mis Kratos sur sa route.

- Allez espèce de Narcisse, viens, il faut que je te mette cet onguent!

- Je ne suis pas une fleur.

-Narcisse est un personnage mythologique. Il a vu son reflet dans l'eau et fasciné par sa beauté il est tombé dans l'eau et s'est noyé.

-Mais la narcisse est aussi une fleur.

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas une fleur.

-Non, tu es un bourgeon sur le point de s'ouvrir, Yuan.

Kratos prit Yuan par la main et le mena dans la pièce où trônait le lit gigantesque du nouvel habitant de la pension Kharlan. Même si Yuan redoutait ce contact physique, il se laissa faire, comme lors de ses viols. Il faisait le mort, espérant que cela passe. Kratos se montra très doux avec lui. Quand il eut fini, Yuan était étonné de remarquer que son corps n'avait pas réagi de la manière qu'il croyait. Loin de se révolter, il réclamait une nouvelle caresse de la main de l'humain. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Son estomac grouilla, ce qui eut pour effet de faire en sorte que le demi-elfe se crispa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on te monte un plateau repas.

Ce fut Hector qui amena les mets. Il les posa sur la table, toisant Yuan de haut en bas. Malgré le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il devait admettre qu'il était classe.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour mériter les faveurs de Monsieur Aurion mais ne prends pas la grosse tête. Même bien habillé et bien coiffé, une merde reste une merde.

-Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires si délicats Hector. Merci de nous avoir monté nos repas. Vous pouvez disposez. Dit Kratos avec aigreur

Hector partit, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Yuan avait rarement vu autant de mets sur une seule table. Pas un seul centimètre carré de la table n'était libre et tout avait l'air si bon!

-Installe toi, je vais nous servir. Lui dit Kratos

-Nous servir? Tu ne vas pas manger avec les autres?

-Pour faire semblant d'apprécier des violeurs et des bourreaux? Non, merci.

-C'est à moi de te servir.

-Pas dans ton état Yuan. Assieds-toi et surtout mange autant que tu veux.

Le demi-elfe ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit donc place et son ami lui servit de tout en quantité généreuse. Malgré l'appel de son estomac qui lui intimait de se jeter littéralement sur son assiette, il prit son temps, non seulement pour apprécier le goût de ces plats qui étaient pour la plupart une découverte pour lui mais aussi pour ne pas apparaître comme étant un rustre sans manières. Il ne parlait pas, préférant regarder l'humain se régaler.

Le repas était assez tranquille jusqu'à ce que Yuan fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente que la veille. Il sentait aussi son estomac le faire souffrir, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'un repas complet. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

- Yuan?

Le demi-elfe sentit deux bras l'entourer et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva blotti contre le torse de son ami. Kratos sentit le tressaillement du corps qu'il serrait contre lui et intérieurement, il soupira. Yuan allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à sa présence. De son côté, Yuan s'en voulait. Il avait honte de ce corps qui réagissait ainsi alors que c'était son ange gardien qui le serrait dans ses bras. Certes, il avait toujours une appréhension, les autres pouvaient toujours venir et Kratos pouvait toujours les rejoindre. Mais il se sentait si bien dans les bras de l'humain au cœur d'or! Entendre son cœur battre l'apaisait.

- Pardonne-moi, Kratos, ça va passer. Je...j'aimerais m'allonger...juste un moment...

Enfin il exprimait ce qu'il désirait! Bon, d'accord, il hésitait toujours mais ça allait mieux! Le jeune homme aida son ami à se diriger vers son lit et le métis s'endormit presque aussitôt que son corps fut en contact avec le matelas. Kratos en profita pour l'observer. Endormi, il avait l'air si fragile! Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu endurer, entre les viols quasi quotidiens, les coups, la faim, la solitude... A sa place, il aurait craqué, il aurait mis fin à ses jours, même s'il se doutait qu'on ne lui aurait jamais donné de tombe. Et si Yuan y avait pensé? Cette idée glaça le sang du penseur, assis sur sa chaise. Inconsciemment, il se mit à caresser les cheveux du demi-elfe. Sa main effleura son front, toujours en feu.

- Kratos...

L'interpellé leva la tête, croyant que le convalescent s'était réveillé mais il s'aperçut qu'il dormait toujours.

- Kratos... Au secours...Sauve-moi...

Le ton de son ami était presque suppliant.

- Laissez-moi...Kratos...Au secours...

Gabriel avait vu juste. Kratos était bel et bien la bouée de sauvetage de Yuan, il s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Bon sang, mais que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'il soit brisé à ce point? Et qu'avait fait Yuan pour mériter une telle haine? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel et n'en éprouver aucun remords? N'avaient-ils pas appris, eux aussi, les enseignements de la Déesse? N'avaient-ils pas appris que chaque vie avait la même valeur, peu importe la race? Pourquoi la haine? Pourquoi la discrimination? Pourquoi un monde aussi injuste? Kratos avait honte de sa race. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

- Dors, Yuan, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je veille sur toi.

Il avait murmuré ces mots, doux et rassurant. Il ne savait pas si Yuan l'avait entendu mais jusqu'à son réveil, il ne prononça plus une seule parole. Il dormait, paisible, calme malgré la douleur et la température. Il se sentait protégé.

_Un Ange a décidé de veiller sur moi. Il me protégera, je le sais. Mais il ne peut pas combattre mes démons internes à ma place. Je dois faire face. J'ai peur mais je ne suis pas seul. Je ne le suis plus. Oh, Kratos..._

_**A suivre**_


	6. Mises à l'épreuve

_**Chapitre cinq: Mises à l'épreuve**_

Au bout de deux semaines de soins minutieux et prodigués avec gentillesse, Yuan allait légèrement mieux. Il pouvait rester debout sans ressentir de vertiges, il respirait mieux et sa fièvre était tombée. Cependant, son état restait fragile. Même s'il reprenait des couleurs, que ses joues étaient moins creuses, il était toujours fatigué et son corps lui faisait toujours mal. Mais si on avait dit à un inconnu que ce garçon avait été violenté de différentes manières, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Yuan avait retrouvé l'essentiel. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Ce jour-là allait être une journée affairée pour Yuan. Après les cours de Kratos, il allait récupérer ses affaires dans l'écurie. Sa mansarde était enfin prête et conforme aux volontés de Kratos et de Gabriel. Ensuite, il allait aller en ville avec son ami chez un tailleur. Il allait devenir officiellement le domestique attitré de Kratos. Il se doutait qu'il ne lui demanderait pas grand chose au début, vu son état. Une voix le tira de sa rêverie. Une voix perçante. Ellys, bien sûr. Elle avait le don de casser les pensées du demi-elfe.

- Yuan! Mademoiselle de Méthy te demande dans son bureau!

Le métis n'avait d'autres choix que d'y aller. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Il frappa et attendit qu'un «entrez» sec lui permette d'entrer.

La directrice ne reconnut pas Yuan tout de suite. En deux semaines, il avait changé. Était-ce dû au fait qu'il était habillé avec des vêtements dignes d'un garçon de bonne famille, au fait qu'il avait repris un peu de poids, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait admettre que l'évidence. Le jouet était beau. Désirable même.

-Vous m'avez appelé Mademoiselle?

-Bien sûr, sinon, Ellys ne serait pas montée te chercher, imbécile.

Yuan encaissa l'injure. Il avait entendu pire. La femme s'approcha de lui, imperturbable avant de lui asséner une gifle qui le fit tomber à terre, entraînant une chaise avec lui.

- Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point tu m'as coûté cher, être inférieur que tu es! Je me suis toujours demandée comment tu as fait pour attirer le regard de cet impertinent qui me tient tête. Mais je crois avoir vu clair dans son jeu. Ne te fais pas d'illusions. S'il t'habille aussi bien, s'il prend soin de toi c'est juste parce que ton corps l'intéresse. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que tu ne comptes un nouveau violeur dans ton palmarès. C'est un conseil d'amie. A moins que tu n'y ais pris goût, de te faire violer...

-Kratos n'est ni un menteur ni un violeur. S'il veut mon corps, il n'aura pas besoin de me forcer, je le lui donnerai. C'est là la grand différence.

La directrice fut surprise, choquée même. Il y avait à peine deux semaines, le demi-elfe n'aurait rien dit. Aujourd'hui , il lui tenait tête. Cependant, elle reprit sa contenance. Ce freluquet venant d'Altamira l'avait peut-être ravi de son service pour le mettre au sien, cela n'empêcherait pas les pensionnaires et le personnel de s'amuser un peu.

-Que fais-tu encore là? Pars, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Aboya t-elle.

Yuan ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir afin de regagner la chambre de Kratos.

De son côté, le cours de Kratos touchait à sa fin. Le fameux Lévin le retint.

-Aurion, je peux te parler un instant? Mes amis et moi aimerions te poser quelques questions si tu veux bien?

L'humain se méfia mais Lévin ayant été poli, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un coin isolé où Lévin le plaqua conter le mur. Kratos resta imperturbable.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu pris notre jouet?

-Quel jouet?

-Comme si tu ne savais pas... Je te parle de l'inférieur.

-Ah! Yuan! Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est un demi-elfe.

-Du pareil au même. Tu as le choix Aurion. Sois tu nous le rends, sois on va te convaincre de nous le rendre.

La main de Lévin descendit en traçant les courbes du corps de Kratos, s'avançant dangereusement de l'endroit le plus sensible de son anatomie. Il ne montra aucun signe de peur, ce que Lévin ne comprit pas.

- Alors, tu as sans doute compris, non? Accepte.

-Jamais Lévin. Je ne peux pas te rendre Yuan parce que Yuan n'est pas un objet.

-Fais gaffe, ne joue pas avec le feu.

La main étrangère se glissa sous le pantalon du jeune homme. Kratos resta imperturbable. Il n'avait pas peur.

«Yuan a connu pire.» pensait-il

- Qu'attends-tu? Viole moi, si ça te fait plaisir. Yuan ne redeviendra jamais celui que tu as connu.

Le calme olympien de Kratos face à lui déstabilisa Lévin. Il ne montrait aucune peur, il l'incitait même à achever son œuvre. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger Yuan. Dégouté, il ôta sa main.

-Tu ne me violes pas?

-Ce n'est pas drôle si tu n'as pas peur. Le jouet, lui, hurlait les premiers temps. Après, quand son cerveau limité a compris que ça ne servait à rien de s'abimer les cordes vocales, le jouet faisait le mort. Il a sans doute dû te dire à quel point il détestait nos séances mais il y avait des signes de son corps qui montraient qu'il mentait. Il aimait vraiment ça.

-Non seulement tu excelles dans l'art du viol mais en plus tu manies le mensonge avec dextérité! Que tu es polyvalent Lévin. Lança Kratos ironique.

-On sait très bien que tu le veux pour son corps, quoi d'autre sinon?

-Le plaisir de sa compagnie peut-être? Pardon, mais je vais être impoli et partir, j'ai des affaires à régler. Sympathique notre conversation, on recommence quand tu veux.

Laissant le violeur pantois, Kratos monta rejoindre Yuan. Le demi-elfe regardait encore une fois la couverture du livre qu'il regardait déjà le jour de leur première rencontre.

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça cette gravure?

-Elle me rappelle Maman...

-Ta mère?

-Une elfe. C'était une femme formidable. Elle m'a élevé seule, mon père l'ayant quitté à ma naissance. Elle est morte en me protégeant d'un maniaque. Sa sœur m'a recueilli mais elle m'a ensuite mis à l'orphelinat. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un demi-elfe. La femme...sur cette gravure...elle lui ressemble tellement...

Sa voix fut coupée par un sanglot avant qu'il ne se reprenne et commence à raconter. Sa mère lui manquait tant! Elle avait été son rayon de soleil de sa naissance jusqu'à ses huit ans. Ils vivaient dans la misère, elle était trop pauvre pour l'envoyer à l'école et elle-même n'y avait jamais été mais ils étaient ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un vendeur d'esclave vienne pour acheter l'enfant. Sa mère avait reconnu l'homme et avait caché son fils. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort mais il ne l'a pas crûe. Il s'est mis à la frapper jusqu'à la mort et Yuan, depuis son armoire, avait tout vu. Il avait eu envie de crier, de foncer pour taper celui qui faisait du mal à sa mère mais en garçon obéissant, il respecta les vœux de sa mère: rester caché. Voyant qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien, l'homme partit, dépité. Ce fut la voisine qui trouva le cadavre le lendemain, avec le petit à ses côtés qui tentait en vain de réveiller sa mère. La police l'interrogea pour la forme mais l'esclavage des demi-elfes étant autorisé, elle classa l'affaire sans suite. Yuan alla donc chez sa tante qui se montra froide avec lui. Jamais un mot tendre, jamais une caresse. Elle ne voyait qu'en Yuan la raison du décès de sa sœur et si elle l'avait pris avec elle, c'était pour mieux s'en débarrasser après. De toutes façons, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa petite sœur tenait tant à son bâtard. Elle n'aurait jamais pu comprendre, elle qui avait un mari et des enfants elfes. Le petit se retrouva donc à l'orphelinat, où il était le seul demi-elfe, ce qui lui valut un traitement de défaveur. On ne lui apprenait rien, on ne lui parlait pas, les autres enfants avaient ordre de ne pas l'approcher. Yuan se souvenait avoir beaucoup prié pendant ces moments de solitude. Sa mère lui avait appris que ceux qui étaient fidèles aux enseignements de Mana se verraient récompensés un jour. Alors il priait. Il priait la Déesse de lui rendre sa maman et si ce n'était pas possible, de lui donner un ami. Il respecta toujours la religion, comme sa mère lui avait appris. Quand il pouvait, il aidait les plus démunis que lui en leur parlant ou bien en aidant une pauvre petite vieille à porter ses courses. Parfois, on le remerciait avec un bonbon. Les années passaient, la vie de Yuan à l'orphelinat empirait. Voyant bien qu'il insupportait le personnel, à seize ans, il entreprit d'entrer au service de quelqu'un. Il trouva une place au pensionnat Kharlan. Là débuta son Enfer. Mais il continuait de prier. Et puis la Déesse le récompensa enfin. Elle mit Kratos sur sa route.

Kratos laissa le demi-elfe pleurer. Il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-on dire dans ces moments-là? Il se contenta de lui serrer la main. Yuan n'avait plus personne. Sa propre famille l'avait trahi. Son père, sa tante, son oncle... Comment avait-il trouvé la force de croire encore en la Déesse? Comment trouvait-il la force de prier? L'humain se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. Ses parents l'aimaient. Sa famille l'aimait. Yuan n'avait personne. Il serra sa main plus fort, il voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était fini, qu'il était là. Il versa quelques larmes avec lui. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Ellys entra. Elle salua Kratos.

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Aurion, j'ai une lettre pour vous d'Altamira.

-Ah merci Ellys! C'est très gentil à vous de me l'avoir apportée.

-Normalement, c'était le travail du déchet à côté de vous, faites attention à ne pa marcher dedans.

Kratos fit semblant de regarder à côté de lui et répartit:

-Je ne vois qu'à côté de moi mon cher ami Yuan. A moins que ce ne soit de lui dont vous parlez. Et je ne saurai tolérer un tel manque de respect à son égard. Je vous pardonne pour cette fois mais souvenez-vous en à l'avenir.

-Je m'y efforcerai, Monsieur.

Ellys sortit de la pièce et Kratos ouvrit enfin sa lettre qu'il parcourut des yeux. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était sèche!

_Kratos, mon cher fils_

_Ne vous rappelez donc vous point ce que je vous ai dit avant de vous quitter ou est-ce l'air de Meltokio qui gâte votre côté obéissant? J'ai reçu une lettre de mademoiselle de Méthy m'annonçant que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête, défiant les règles de la pension. Elle me dit également que vous receviez de la mauvaise compagnie en vos appartements. Vous encanailleriez-vous mon fils? Je ne saurai tolérer de tels manques d'égards! Reprenez vous que diable! Je laisse ma plume à Madame votre mère._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Théophratus Aurion_

_Mon cher enfant_

_Mon fils, que vous arrive t-il? Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication logique à tout cela. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le jeune homme que vous hébergez en vos appartements? J'ai reçu un billet de Gabriel m'expliquant l'affaire. Votre père ne l'a pas encore lu, il est trop énervé. Je ne sais que vous dire, à part félicitations déjà pour votre geste si gentil qui a sauvé la vie d'un homme néanmoins, vous vous exposez à un grand danger en vous fâchant ainsi avec mademoiselle de Méthy. Songez à votre intérêt mon enfant. Je sens que de grands malheurs vont s'abattre sur vous. Quittez ce garçon tant que vous n'y êtes pas trop attaché. Je ne saurai supporter l'idée de vous savoir au désespoir._

_Votre mère aimante_

_Déodate Aurion_

Yuan ne savait pas lire mais vu l'expression de Kratos, le contenu de la lettre ne devait pas être plaisant.

-Veux-tu que je te la lise Yuan?

-Il s'agit de ta correspondance, je ne voudrais pas être impoli...

-Si je te le propose.

-Eh bien...je...j'aimerais bien...

Yuan prit donc connaissance de la lettre et il eut aussitôt mal au cœur pour Kratos et honte de lui. Il dérangeait Kratos, il se faisait réprimander par sa faute.

-Kratos, écris leur de ne pas s'inquiéter, je vais m'en aller.

-Hors de question!

-Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis! Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai pu perdre ma mère! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te protéger alors je t'en prie!

-Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. C'est bête à dire, cela fait à peine un mois qu'on se connait mais je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Cela te dérange t-il si je leur réponds avant qu'on s'en aille?

-Non, je t'en prie.

Kratos écrivit donc une lettre à ses parents. Yuan était assis à côté à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'il écrivait. Il regardait la main de Kratos aller de la gauche vers la droite, sauter vers l'encrier et recommencer sa danse. A la fin, Kratos lui lut sa réponse.

_Monsieur et Madame mes chers parents_

_Comme votre lettre me fais mal au cœur! Je vois que la Méthy n'aura pas attendu longtemps avant de répandre son venin comme la vipère qu'elle est. Père, sachez que je n'ai manqué à aucun de mes devoirs et je me suis toujours montré respectueux du personnel et des personnes vivant ici. Néanmoins, j'ai aussi respecté les enseignements de Mana. Qu'auriez-vous fait, Père, si vous aviez eu en face de vous un être à qui l'on faisait souffrir impunément un martyr quotidien? Oui un martyr, c'est le mot. Ce pauvre garçon n'a eut aucun répit __entre la faim, le manque de sommeil, le fait qu'on le traite comme un animal, les coups et les viols presque quotidiens! Et vous préfèreriez que je reste impassible? Yuan est quelqu'un de bien sous tout rapport._

_Mère, pardonnez l'affront que vous fait votre fils unique mais je ne saurai me séparer de Yuan. Il se trouve qu'il est mon unique ami en cette ville, je l'aime beaucoup et si rester avec lui signifie subir quelques malheur, alors j'accepte le tribut à payer. La vérité est que je ne saurai vivre loin de lui. Il m'est devenu trop précieux. _

_Monsieur et Madame mes chers parents, voilà tout ce que j'ai comme argumentaire. Sachez que votre fils vous aime comme s'il était encore à vos côtés._

_Votre fils qui a décidé d'écouter Mana plutôt que Méthy_

_Kratos Aurion_

Kratos cacheta sa lettre puis demanda à ce que l'on prépare une voiture. Dix minutes plus tard, une fois la lettre postée, Yuan et lui étaient en route en ville pour différentes emplettes. Premièrement le tailleur, qui accepta avec réticence de faire des vêtements pour le métis. Puis le cordonnier, même constat. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez le papetier où Kratos acheta un bloc de papier, des cahiers, de l'encre et des plumes.

- Tu as vraiment acheté beaucoup de choses Kratos.

-On ne peut pas travailler correctement si on n'est pas bien équipé. Je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à lire et à écrire, non?

-Et si jamais j'étais un mauvais élève?

-Je suis sûr que tu seras brillant. Fais de ton mieux, Meltokio ne s'est pas faite en un jour.

Vers cinq heures, le duo était de retour à la pension. Hector monta leurs paquets alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'écurie. Elle était propre mais quand Kratos vit un tas de paille moisie avec un creux au milieu, son cœur se serra. Yuan avait dormi là. Ils cherchèrent les affaires de Yuan: une paire de vêtements de rechange, tout aussi usés que les loques que le métis portait avant qu'il ne change radicalement de vie. Il n'y avait que ça. Kratos se fit un plaisir presque orgasmique de jeter ces horreurs à la poubelle. Puis, il mena Yuan dans sa nouvelle demeure. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri d'étonnement quand il vit sa chambre. Petite mais confortable, avec une cheminée ramonée. Il avait un petit secrétaire qui fermait à clé, un lit à sommier avec un matelas et des linges neufs. Les murs et sols étaient propres. Il y avait un tapis qui décorait le plancher. Sur la table de chevet , une lampe et une sonnette reliée au cordon qu'on avait installé dans la chambre de Kratos qui tirerait dessus au besoin. Une bibliothèque. Vide pour l 'instant, Kratos voulait d'abord savoir si Yuan avait le goût de la lecture avant de lui acheter des livres.

- Regarde dans le tiroir de ton chevet Yuan.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il y trouva la clé du secrétaire et un livre. Pas n'importe lequel. Celui avec la gravure que Yuan aimait tant.

- Je ne le lis plus alors je préfère te le donner plutôt qu'il prenne la poussière...

Kratos n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Yuan le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, sanglotant d'émotion. La joie de son ami remplissait Kratos de bonheur. Certes, il risquait de se faire lyncher à cause de cette amitié mais le sourire du demi-elfe valait tout les coups du monde.

_Maman, tu avais raison. La Déesse Mana récompense toujours ceux qui respectent ses lois. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a sorti de mon Enfer et elle m'a donné un ami. Maman, si tu me regardes, sache que je suis heureux et je veux vivre plus que jamais. Je veux connaître encore mieux Kratos et rester à ses côtés. Maman, je t'aime. _

_Merci de m'avoir mis au monde._

_**A suivre**_


	7. Reyson

_**Chapitre six: Reyson**_

Il fallut un certain temps à Yuan le lendemain matin pour reconnaître les lieux. Il était bel et bien dans sa petite mansarde. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite horloge. Sept heures. Il allait devoir aller réveiller Kratos.

-Bien dormi?

L'allongé sursauta avant de se tourner vers sa porte. Son ange gardien se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Comme un bébé. Ça fait du bien. C'est la première fois en dix ans que j'ai eu un sommeil sans rêves, c'est étrange. D'habitude, je rêvais de mon ancienne vie avec ma mère. Je crois...que je m'évadais dans me rêves. Sur le coup, ça faisait du bien mais après je me sentais toujours aussi malheureux qu'avant de dormir.

- Les illusions sont douces par nature, c'est pourquoi les hommes aiment tant leur courir après. Dans ton cas, c'est peut-être ce qui t'a empêché de devenir fou.

Allez, viens manger pendant que c'est encore chaud.

-Tu ne vas pas manger avec les autres?

-Tu es bien plus intéressant et de meilleur compagnie que les autres.

Yuan sortit alors de son lit, ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'air pur pénétrer dans la pièce et accompagna son ami pour manger. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours en pyjama mais quand il vit que Kratos l'était aussi, il ravala sa gêne. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence serein. Kratos remarqua le peu d'appétit que Yuan avait.

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup. Dans ton état, ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Je suis désolé...

-Mange à ta faim Yuan, je ne te priverai jamais de rien, je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Je suis ton domestique, tu as droit de vie et de mort sur moi.

-Tu es bien plus pour moi qu'un domestique. Aujourd'hui, je finis les cours à deux heures et comme tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, on pourra commencer tes séances d'apprentissage si tu es d'accord.

Le visage de Yuan s'illumina. Il était impatient de commencer! Mais que faire en attendant que Kratos revienne? Le demi-elfe osa poser la question à son protecteur.

- Fais ce que tu as envie. Je ne sais pas moi... si tu as envie de sortir... tu me poses une belle colle.

-Sortir...sans toi?

-Tu es libre de tes gestes. Tu peux sortir quand tu veux par la grande porte la tête haute. Tu ne seras plus jamais un esclave. Il y a sûrement des endroits où tu as envie d'aller.

-A vrai dire, il y en a un...

-Ah oui?

-Ma mère...ça fait deux ans que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite...

Le regard de Yuan se perdit au loin. Il entendit Kratos se lever pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne sursauta pas, ce qui fit assez plaisir à l'humain.

- Si ça fait si longtemps, alors va. Elle sera contente.

- Un jour, j'aimerais te la présenter. Je suis certain que si elle t'avait rencontré, elle t'aurait aimé. Elle aimait tout le monde. Même mon père après qu'il soit parti. Elle n'a jamais proféré une seule parole dégradante sur lui.

-Une sacrée femme!

-Nayru Ka-Fai, parce qu'elle le valait bien!

Kratos sortit d'un petit tiroir une petite bourse qui paraissait bien remplie.

- Tu lui achèteras des fleurs avec ça. Ce sera mon premier cadeau pour elle.

-Kratos...

-Oui?

-Non...rien...

Yuan suivit donc les conseils de Kratos, il décida de sortir. Il accompagna l'humain à sa salle de classe, se délectant des regards stupéfaits de ses détracteurs qui le voyaient pour la première fois depuis que Kratos l'avait sauvé. Il eut comme une impression de satisfaction. Même s'il avait toujours du mal à y croire, il savait qu'il avait de la classe et de l'élégance. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un déchet.

- A tout à l'heure Yuan, bonne ballade. Lui souhaita Kratos

-Merci, bon courage, Seigneur Kratos.

L'humain lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de prendre place. Le demi-elfe, quand à lui, sortit donc, par l'entrée principale. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement dans son ancien quartier: les bidonvilles de Meltokio. Il continua sa route, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il n'aperçut pas une dame d'âge qu'il percuta.

- Pardonnez-moi Madame, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Yuan? C'est vraiment toi?

Le jeune homme observa la femme avant que ses traits ne lui reviennent en mémoire: sa voisine, celle qui avait retrouvé le cadavre de sa mère. Madame Mils, la seule femme qui avait eu un peu de sympathie pour lui. Il eut un sourire de surprise franche mais heureux.

- Madame Mils! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, ça fait si longtemps!

- Depuis la mort de ta mère, paix à son âme. Dix ans ont passé mais je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, tu as le même visage de petit garnement adorable! Comme te voilà bien habillé! Qu'es-tu devenu?

-Un an à peine après m'avoir recueilli, ma tante m'a envoyé à l'orphelinat de la ville. A seize ans, je suis parti et j'ai été engagé dans le pensionnat Kharlan de Mademoiselle de Méthy et je suis récemment devenu le domestique attitré d'un jeune duc venant d'Altamira, pensionnaire là-bas. Kratos Aurion, futur duc d'Altamira.

-Ça a l 'air d'aller pas mal pour toi, je suis contente! J'avais peur que tu ne vives une vie de misère.

-Jusqu'à ce que je rentre au service de Kratos, c'était le cas. Même si je travaillais pour Méthy, mes conditions de vie étaient déplorables.

-Et aujourd'hui, tu te promènes?

-Kratos est en cours, alors en attendant, je voulais aller rendre visite à Maman. Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas honoré sa tombe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe bien de ta petite maman! Et ce n'est pas comme si ta maman ne savait pas que tu as beaucoup de travail. Allez, on va lui chercher des fleurs!

Yuan se laissa mener par cette bonne petite vieille. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Quand sa mère partait travailler, c'était elle qui le gardait. Elle avait de la patience envers ce petit garçon curieux de tout. Il s'avéra que Madame Mils elle-même avait eu un enfant, un demi-elfe. Mais il fut tué lors d'une rafle. Yuan lui rappelait son enfant, trop tôt rappelé auprès de la Déesse.

Ensemble, ils prirent un bouquet de lys et allèrent le déposer sur la tombe de Nayru. En effet, la tombe était encore belle malgré la décennie écoulée.

_Maman, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas venu te voir. Pardonne-moi, je suis un fils indigne. Enfin, je sais que tu me pardonneras. Tu m'as toujours pardonné. Tu as toujours pardonné. Même à l'être qui me sert de père. Te rappelles-tu, Maman, les nuits d'orages à l'orphelinat ou même chez ma tante où j'avais si peur? Te rappelles-tu que ces nuits-là, je m'enfuyais et je te rejoignais ici, et je finissais toujours par m'endormir sur cette pierre froide? Maman, aujourd'hui, je suis heureux. Même s'il m'arrive encore de pleurer comme l'enfant que je suis resté._

Après s'être tous deux recueillis, le duo voulut quitter la maison des morts.Quand ils se retournèrent, un homme se tenait devant eux. Yuan ne put que l'admirer, il était si élégant, un charisme fou se dégageait de cet homme. Il était grand, ses cheveux longs blonds platines lui tombaient dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacier. Ses traits, réguliers et fins, rappelaient un peu ceux du visage de Yuan. Il était vêtu de noir, comme s'il était en deuil. Le demi-elfe avait comme une impression étrange, il avait l'impression de connaître cet homme, mais c'était impossible. Comment un homme tel que lui aurait pu connaître un enfant comme lui?

Quand l'homme vit Yuan, il eut l'air surprit mais reprit vite contenance.

Le demi-elfe ne le savait pas encore mais ce fut sa première rencontre avec son père.

-Toi aussi, jeune homme, tu connaissais Nayru?

-Je suis son fils, Yuan. Vous connaissiez ma mère, Monsieur?

-Oui.

_**Mon fils? C'est mon fils qui est devant moi? Oh Nayru! Cet enfant te ressembles tant mon amour! Mais comment pourrais-je entrer dans sa vie sans briser ton secret et le mien? Oh Nayru!**_

- Tu t'appelles Yuan, c'est ça?

-Oui, mais qui êtes-vous pour me demander mon nom?

-Pardon, j'ai été très impoli. Je m'appelle Reyson. J'étais un ami de votre mère. La pauvre était une femme formidable!

-Oui, j'ai étais bien malheureux quand je l'ai perdu il y a dix ans.

-Et qu'êtes-vous devenu?

- Je travaillais à la pension Kharlan et je viens tout juste d'être accueilli au service du jeune duc d'Altamira, Kratos Aurion.

- Je vois. Vous avez dû traverser de rudes épreuves.

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu avant que Yuan ne prit congé. Reyson regarda son fils partir, un poids sur le cœur.

_**Ainsi donc Yuan, tu es encore en vie? Moi, qui revenais à peine ici et qui apprenais la mort de ta mère, j'ai crû que tu étais mort avec elle... Mon **__**enfant...Ai-je le droit de t'appeler ainsi? Je n'ai jamais été là pour toi, pourtant, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi ou à ta mère. Si seulement le destin de notre famille avait été différent, mon fils... **_

_**Comme tu es grand! Comme tu es devenu beau! La dernière vision que j'ai de toi est celle d'un nourrisson de quelques mois.**_ _**Te voilà aujourd'hui à dix-huit ans. Comme le temps passe vite. Pardonne-moi mon fils, je t'aime. Même si c'est dans l'ombre.**_

Yuan rentra à la pension peu avant la fin des cours de Kratos. Mais à deux heures, l'humain ne vint pas. L'adolescent pensa qu'il avait juste un peu de retard, parfois les professeurs gardaient un peu plus longtemps les élèves. Mais au bout d'une heure, Kratos n'était toujours pas là. Le métis décida donc d'aller voir dans la salle de classe où il avait laissé son ami. La pièce était vide mais Yuan sentait un mana qui s'épuisait. Il se dirigea vers la source du fluide qu'il ressentait. Quand il trouva l'amont du fluide, il eut un cri d'horreur. Kratos gisait là, inconscient, dans son sang. Du liquide pourpre coulait de sa tête et de ses lèvres. Son corps était nu, il avait été roué de coups. Yuan s'approcha de lui, enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules du blessé.

-Kratos! Kratos! Réponds-moi, bon sang! Parle-moi! Je t'en supplie! Kratos!

Il obtint un faible gémissement, l'humain ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés.

-Kratos! Que t'ont-ils fait?

-Ils m'ont frappé.

-Ils n'ont rien fait d'autre?

-Non. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils se contenteraient de ça, vu qu'apparemment l'idée de me faire violer ne me fait pas peur.

Yuan mena Kratos dans sa chambre. Il alla à la salle d'eau où il remplit une bassine d'eau chaude. Il prit aussi des linges et du savon. Il nettoya les plaies de son ami avec délicatesse, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il l'aida à s'habiller puis à s'allonger sur son lit.

-Pardonne-moi Yuan, la leçon de lecture, je t'avais promis...

-Laisse tomber, ce sera pour un autre jour. C'est Lévin hein?

-Bien deviné Le Foch.

-Le quoi?

-Laisse tomber.

Le métis laissa son ami et descendit chez la directrice qui l'accueilli avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

-Que veux-tu Yuan?

-Kratos a été battu.

-Par tes violeurs?

-Oui. Je demande l'autorisation d'aller chercher un médecin pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de fractures ou d'hémorragie interne.

-Refusé.

-Mais pourquoi?

-La punition de Kratos était méritée.

-Punition? Non! Ne me dîtes pas que vous...

-C'est en effet moi qui ait demandé à Lévin de le faire. Quand aux parents, ils vont recevoir une lettre pour leur annoncer un accident sans gravité dans les escaliers.

Le demi-elfe esquissa un geste pour partir.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je vais chercher un médecin.

-Je te l'interdis!

-Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire! Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres.

Yuan partit donc, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Kratos...Kratos avait été battu par sa faute! Il se devait au moins de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider! Dans sa course effrénée, il percuta un homme.

- Pardon Monsieur!

-Yuan?

L'interpellé leva les yeux. C'était Reyson, mais cette fois-ci vêtu de blanc.

-Reyson, vous tombez bien! Savez-vous où je peux trouver un guérisseur?

-J'en suis un.

Le métis expliqua le cas de Kratos. Reyson accepta de le suivre. Arrivés à destination, Kratos appela Reyson d'une manière qui surprit Yuan:

-Gabriel? C'est toi?

-Kratos, tu dois confondre. Je te présente Reyson. Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui en allant rendre visite à maman et il s'avère qu'il est guérisseur.

Pourtant, il lui ressemblait tant! Mais Kratos laissa courir. Il s'avéra que l'humain n'avait rien de grave. Il se remit assez vite.

Quelques jours après cette aventure, Yuan recevait un étrange colis. S'il avait su lire, il aurait vu que le nom de l'expéditeur était Reyson Ka-Fai.

_**A suivre**_


	8. Etranges phénomènes

_**Chapitre sept: Étranges phénomènes**_

Yuan fut convoqué chez la directrice. Étrangement, celle-ci avait un air que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

- Un colis est arrivé pour toi. Apparemment, un autre écervelé a décidé de s'occuper de toi et se présente comme étant ton représentant légal. Tu deviens donc officiellement un pensionnaire de cet établissement. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées, même si ton statut change ici, tu dormiras toujours là-haut. Quand aux cours, vu tes lacunes, il vaut mieux que ce soit le gamin d'Altamira qui t'enseigne ce que même un enfant de cinq ans maîtrise.

-Ce n'est ni ma faute ni celle de ma mère si nous n'étions pas assez fortunés pour m'envoyer à l'école, Mademoiselle.

-Prends ton colis et sors, tu m'insupportes.

Le métis prit donc son colis, laissant Méthy dans ses pensées.

_* Reyson, ainsi donc tu es revenu. Et tu te soucies de ce bâtard. Faut-il donc que tu l'aimes tant? Faut-il donc que tu aimes encore cette péronnelle sortant tout droit d'Heimdall alors que toi et moi étions fait pour être ensemble? Si cet enfant te ressemblait, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il soit traité autrement. Mais quand je le vois, je vois ta femme. Tant pis, le fils paye pour ses parents, pour elle car elle m'a éloignée de toi et pour toi car tu m'as trahis. *_

Yuan était arrivé dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit donc son colis, qui avait été déjà ouvert pour inspection sécuritaire. Qui donc pouvait lui avoir envoyé quelque chose? Quand il vit le contenu, il crut rêver. Des livres, un nécessaire à écriture, des vêtements mais surtout un petit pendentif en forme de cristal bleu pâle qui accompagnait une tenue blanche noble avec des broderies de différentes matières précieuses. Il y avait une note. Le jeune homme demanda donc à Kratos de lui traduire ce qui pour lui restait du domaine des hiéroglyphes.

- Voici ce que la note dit:

_**Ceci est un modeste présent de ma part à un jeune homme courageux. **_

_**La tenue blanche est la tenue des héritiers de ton clan. Quand au bijou, il s'agit du porte-bonheur de ta mère. Prends en soin. Je demande au jeune homme qui t'a pris sous son aile de continuer à veiller sur toi. Je t'écrirai **__**bientôt. **_

Pas de signature, rien, juste ce morceau de papier. Quelqu'un connaissait ses parents. Quelqu'un savait qui il était vraiment. Son clan, drôle d'idée! Il était un simple garçon qui avait manqué de chance. Yuan passa sans y prêter attention un doigt sur les courbes manuscrites. Soudain, sans crier gare, une douleur violente à la poitrine le prit et là ce fut le noir total. Des images vinrent dans son esprit. Des images dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il voyait un homme assis à sa table, de dos, écrivant ce billet. Sur sa table à sa droite trônait un portrait. Yuan reconnut sa mère. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

_**- Nayru...Yuan...**_

Le noir ré-envahit son être avant qu'il ne se reconnecte brusquement à la réalité.

- Yuan! Tu m'entends? Tu es sûr que ça va?

Il était de nouveau dans la chambre de Kratos, le billet dans ses mains. Il lui fallut du temps pour que son souffle retrouve un rythme normal, tout comme celui de son cœur.

- Kratos... Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui vient de se passer...

Le demi-elfe expliqua donc son expérience étrange et bizarrement, Kratos ne sembla pas étonné.

- Je crois que j'ai compris quelques petites choses Yuan. Déjà, tu n'es pas un être commun. Je l'ai tout de suite su quand je t'ai vu. Il y a un je ne sais quoi en toi qui te démarque des autres. Une aura ou un truc dans le genre. En plus, tu as un physique trop fin et trop délicat pour appartenir à la roture. Tu appartiens à un clan qui possède des pouvoirs. Ça existe, moi même j'en descends, mon clan a le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments. Le tien doit avoir un don en rapport avec le temps. Cet homme que tu as vu assis avec le portrait de ta mère...celui qui t'a écrit ce billet...il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit ton père. Tu es entré en contact avec lui et par conséquent, tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés.

- Débarrasse toi de ce paquet, je n'en veux pas.

-Yuan!

-Cet enfoiré a quitté ma mère alors que j'étais à peine né! Et il se point dix-huit ans après comme une fleur en espérant que je vais l'accueillir à bras ouverts! Je ne veux pas des cadeaux d'un homme comme lui!

-Il regrette peut-être.

-C'est trop tard. C'était il y a dix-huit ans que j'avais besoin de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui tu es et d'où tu viens?

-Je suis Yuan Ka-Fai, fils de Nayru Ka-Fai, né dans les bidonvilles de Meltokio de père inconnu. Orphelin à huit ans, je fus recueilli par ma tante qui me déposa à l'orphelinat. A seize ans, j'entrai au service de la Méthy à la pension Kharlan pour devenir deux ans après le domestique attitré de Kratos Aurion, futur duc d'Altamira.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir comment maîtriser tes pouvoirs? Maintenant qu'ils sont réveillés, ils risquent de t'ennuyer si tu ne sais pas comment les dompter. Cela ne signifie pas forcément te rapprocher de ton père.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Yuan refit surface et le phénomène recommença encore plus violemment que précédemment. Il voyait un couple. Sa mère qui regardait par la porte son mari embrasser leur bébé. Yuan ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de l'homme. Il le voyait de dos, toujours, il tenait le bébé dans ses bras et il chantait une berceuse. Sa voix était enchanteresse et le bébé s'endormait au fur et à mesure de la chanson. Cette voix, il l'avait entendu. Récemment d'ailleurs mais qui?

Kratos voyait son ami comme dans une sorte de transe étrange. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait avoir reçut un choc invisible dans le thorax. Il paraissait déconnecté du monde. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur presque rituelle, son regard bleu était vide. Son corps s'enveloppa d'une lumière douce et blanche, chaleureuse. Un vent tiède envahit la pièce malgré le fait que les fenêtres soient fermées. Ce vent invisible souleva doucement les cheveux de Yuan. On aurait dit qu'il était en communion avec quelque chose. Ce phénomène s'interrompit brutalement et le demi-elfe tomba au sol, inconscient.

L'endormi mit quelques heures avant de se réveiller. Il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Il avait eu une impression de chaleur, de béatitude même. Mais là, il se sentait juste fatigué, incapable de bouger, comme s'il avait été vidé de force de tout son mana. Kratos était à ses côtés, assoupi sur sa chaise. Ses visions, montraient-elles la vérité? Son père aimait-il sa mère? L'aimait-il? Si oui, pourquoi être parti? Il se rappelait que le trio était dans une maison assez luxueuse. Alors pourquoi avait-il grandi dans les bidonvilles de Meltokio? Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste?

Il vérifia si Kratos dormait toujours avant de s'autoriser à pleurer silencieusement. Il avait eu une famille. Une famille aimante. Même si cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, il en avait eu une. Il en avait apparemment toujours une. Mais pourquoi revenir seulement maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas avoir signé le billet? Autant de questions et autant d'absences de réponses. Pourquoi se les posait-il d'ailleurs? Il s'en fichait de son père alors pourquoi de simples visions dont la véracité était branlante lui faisait autant de mal? Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Kratos, au fond de lui, aimait-il son père? Une chose était sûre, à cause de lui, à cause de son absence, sa mère avait été tuée par un homme et sa vie avait été une descente aux Enfers. Il lui en voulait pour ça. Il voulait le retrouver mais ce serait uniquement pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de l'effacer complètement de sa vie.

_Je te hais Papa. Pas autant que j'aurais voulu. Je deviendrai quelqu'un et tu regretteras de m'avoir laissé. Maman est morte par ta faute, si tu avais été là, tu aurais pu la protéger. _

A peine eut-il fini de penser ces mots que la douleur revint une troisième fois, encore plus douloureuse qu'avant. Tout recommença.

_**- Nayru, prends Yuan et pars, je vais les retenir. Je te rejoindrai ce soir!**_

_**- Reyson, non!**_

Yuan voyait toujours son père de dos. Il les contenait sans aucune arme. Il chantait. Ses chants paralysaient les ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent morts.

_**- Ceux qui s'en prennent à ceux que j'aime périront par le chant de la mort du prince Reyson Ka-Fai de Minaria.**_

Reyson? Comme celui qu'il avait rencontré au cimetière? Non, cela devait juste être une coïncidence. Yuan aurait aimé continuer à observer la scène mais il se sentit brutalement ramené à la réalité. Il eut un sursaut. Ses poumons le brûlaient et Kratos se tenait tout près de lui, le visage dévoré par l'angoisse.

- Yuan! Comment tu te sens? Heureusement que je me suis réveillé!

Le métis voulut parler mais il toussait tant qu'il était incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Une fois sa crise passée, il parvint néanmoins à balbutier sa question.

-Que...s'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas mais on dirait que le phénomène a repris et cette fois-ci, tu ne respirais plus, ton cœur s'était arrêté. J'ai...j'ai dû te faire un massage cardiaque avec le bouche-à-bouche pour te sauver.

Les joues de Yuan prirent une jolie teinte rouge vif. Les lèvres de Kratos avaient touché les siennes. Elles les avaient touchées mais il n'en gardait aucune sensation. Soudain, il se rappela ce qu'il avait vu et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Son père les aimait, sa mère et lui. Il les avait protégés, ils étaient poursuivis. S'il était parti, c'était sans doute pour les préserver du danger. Il ne pensait qu'à leur salut.

-Yuan?

Comme il avait honte de lui! Il ignorait la vérité et il s'était permis de juger.

-Kratos, je t'en prie, aide-moi...Aide moi à retrouver mon père...Je...Je veux savoir qui je suis, je pourrais ainsi affronter le monde sans aucun doute en moi. Je veux que mon père sache que son fils vit, qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut le connaître.

-As-tu perçut des indices dans tes visions?

-Mon père...il s'appelait Reyson, Reyson Ka-Fai, il se présentait comme le prince de Minaria.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère?

-Pourquoi?

-Le prince Reyson de Minaria est une célébrité! Son pays a été rasé par le roi alors qu'il était pacifique. Le prince Reyson y a perdu toute sa famille, notamment la princesse Leanne et le prince Rafiel. On dit qu'il a erré dans tout Tésséha'lla avant de rencontrer une femme à Heimdall qui était, d'après la rumeur, l'oracle du temps.

-Comment se battait le peuple Minaria?

-Leurs pouvoirs résidaient dans le chant. Chante moi un truc pour voir. Le premier qui te passe par la tête.

Yuan commença alors à chanter la berceuse qu'il avait entendu dans une de ses visions. Kratos l'écouta. Le jeune homme avait une voix magnifique.

_Endless grief and sorrow.  
Hearts slumbering again,  
Stars frozen in their place:  
Darkness envelopes the land._

_But in the spilling of blood,  
a hope still glimmers dim.  
in a reflection in the water.  
in a whisper in the wind._

Gather your courage.  
_It will break the bonds of night.  
take wing, and dance upon the sky.  
take wing, and dance upon the sky._

A peine eut-il fini de chanter que la fleur sur la table de nuit de Kratos qui se fanait reprit immédiatement vie. Elle redevint un bouton.

-Yuan, félicitations, tu es bel et bien un Minaria.

-Mais, mes pouvoirs sur le temps?

-C'est que ta mère Nayru était l'oracle du temps.

-Mon père, il vit n'est-ce pas?

-Cela fait dix-huit ans qu'il a disparu.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les yeux de Yuan.

-Tu veux être digne de ton père?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors, je ferai de toi un parfait petit noble, au moins, dans l'éducation. Il te faudra du courage et de la persévérance. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras.

Kratos fit une profonde révérence à Yuan, qui s'en étonna.

-Yuan, tu es un prince, je te salue comme il convient à une personne de ton rang.

-Kratos, pas de ça entre nous. Je t'en supplie. Je veux juste retrouver mon père, en être digne et surtout, ces pouvoirs, je veux les maîtriser. Je ne veux plus te faire peur comme tout à l'heure.

Cette conversation, la Méthy l'avait écouté à travers la porte. Elle pleurait.

* _Même si tu n'es qu'un demi-elfe, même si tu ressembles trop à cette Nayru qui m'a volé Reyson, même si tu es une immondice qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour, tu es digne de Reyson, petit Ka-Fai. Ou plutôt, Majesté Yuan, même si ça m'arrache la langue de te qualifier ainsi, toi qui fut mon jouet pendant deux ans. *_

_**A suivre**_


	9. La souffrance de Kratos

_**Chapitre huit: La souffrance de Kratos**_

C'étaient les vacances pour les pensionnaires de Kharlan. La majeure partie était partie sur leurs terres. D'autres, moins chanceux, restaient là. Ce fut le cas de Kratos pour deux raisons: la première était qu'il habitait trop loin pour revenir chez lui pour les vacances, la deuxième étaient que ses parents ne lui avaient pas encore pardonné sa lettre assez hardie. Mais le jeune Aurion n'en avait cure, il avait agit selon son cœur et puis il voulait rester avec Yuan. Il pouvait enfin commencer «l'éducation» du jeune homme. La veille, tous deux avaient passé une nuit blanche. Kratos ne savait pour quelle raison Yuan avait cauchemardé mais le pauvre en était complètement retourné, il l'avait retrouvé en larmes, tremblant. L'humain l'avait entendu hurler et était monté le voir, une bougie à la main. Il pria le demi-elfe de lui raconter son rêve. En effet, il y avait de quoi en être retourné. Il avait revu tout ses malheurs, les uns après les autres puis l'apothéose fut quand il rêva qu'on le violait alors que Kratos se faisait tuer devant lui. Le métis avait eu un mal fou à se calmer. C'était lui qui avait cherché la chaleur du corps de son ami, la tête contre son torse pour entendre son cœur battre et ainsi se rassurer. Kratos finit donc sa nuit dans la chambre de Yuan, allongé à ses côtés en lui caressant les cheveux, le jeune homme contre lui qui finit par somnoler au bout que quelques heures. Pendant son insomnie, l'humain réfléchissait. Le père de Yuan se nommait Reyson, tout comme l'homme qui ressemblait tant à Gabriel. Et si Gabriel et Reyson ne faisaient qu'un? Non, c'était exclu. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le souffle calme et apaisé de son ami. Il s'était endormi. Il murmurait son nom. Kratos ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de sentir le jeune homme contre lui, l'appelant si tendrement, cela lui faisait quelque chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de celui qui avait trouvé le sommeil. Ses lèvres qu'il avait déjà embrassé pour sauver la vie du demi-elfe. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, souples et sucrées. Il eut envie de les embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il se rappelait avoir trouvé Yuan beau le jour de leur rencontre mais maintenant qu'il était complètement guéri, il ne trouvait plus de mots assez forts pour exprimer la joliesse de son ami. Ce n'était plus que de la simple amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui, c'était évident. Si ce n'était que de l'amitié, il n'aurait pas cette envie de l'embrasser, cette envie de l'avoir pour lui, cette envie d'entendre sa voix coupée par le désir crier son nom se laissant aller à un rapport intime. Il n'aurait pas cette envie de l'entendre rire, de le voir heureux, il n'aurait pas cette impression que si le demi-elfe était malheureux, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça? Surtout envers lui, envers un garçon? D'accord, il ne s'était jamais senti spécialement attiré par les femmes mais avant de rencontrer Yuan, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles attirances envers un être du même sexe que lui. Non, s'il voulait son bonheur, s'il se sentait autant concerné, c'est parce que Yuan était son protégé non? Kratos voulait se convaincre avec cette réponse qu'il savait pourtant branlante. Il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Quand on protège quelqu'un, quand on veut l'aider à s'en sortir dans la vie, ses nuits ne sont pas peuplés de rêves où on fait l'amour à son «pupille» et où on se réveille à cause d'une réaction corporelle typiquement masculine. Le jeune homme profita du sommeil de son ami pour pleurer discrètement. Il cachait ses sentiments, ses désirs mais un jour, il ne saurait plus les retenir, un jour tout exploserait et ce jour-là il perdrait à jamais la confiance et l'amitié de Yuan. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face sans avoir honte. Tout cela lui faisait peur, son cœur lui faisait mal. Mais il ne voulait pas fuir Yuan pour autant. Ne plus le voir lui ferait encore plus mal.

C'était donc un Kratos ayant trop réfléchi et pas assez dormi qui se rendit dans la chambre de Yuan pour enfin lui apprendre à lire, depuis le temps qu'il lui avait promis! Le demi-elfe semblait pressé de commencer, il avait déjà tout préparé, il manquait juste son professeur. Mon dieu, ce sourire! Kratos sentit son cœur chavirer et quand il se souvint que d'autres avaient possédés de force cet être enchanteur, il eut des envies de meurtres. Lévin avait décidé de quitter la pension pour les vacances, il avait bien fait.

Durant cette journée, Kratos apprit à Yuan le mystère de l'alphabet, comment associer les sons pour en faire des mots...Le demi-elfe se révéla être un élève très doué et l'humain un professeur attentif et patient. A la fin de la journée, le métis savait lire, écrire, il maitrisait l'art des additions, soustractions, multiplications et divisions, il avait été initié à la science de la géométrie, aux affres de l'histoire-géographie, aux joies de la littérature. D'accord, il avait encore des lacunes mais il ressemblait de plus en plus à un jeune homme de bonne famille. Pour que l'aristocrate se transforme en prince, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Yuan était si heureux! Une seule chose minait sa joie. Kratos avait l'air bizarre. Il y avait comme une sorte de douleur dans ses yeux. Il voulait l'aider à aller mieux. C'était grâce à lui que tout dans sa vie s'arrangeait. S'il pouvait l'aider un tant soit peu, il le ferai avec plaisir.

-Kratos, dis moi, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Yuan à son ami

Il n'obtint pas de réponses. Le regard de l'humain était fuyant. On aurait dit que quelque chose lui pesait sur le cœur. Le demi-elfe s'approcha de lui et essaya de l'enlacer. Kratos recula brusquement mais pas assez vite pour empêcher Yuan de le prendre dans ses bras. Seigneur cette sensation que l'humain éprouvait! Son corps si attirant, sa voix si douce, ses gestes toujours délicats...Le corps de Kratos eut une réaction gênante qui fit en sorte que son propriétaire se sente à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Yuan le tenant fermement contre lui, il devait la sentir aussi contre sa cuisse. En effet, il l'avait senti et cela l'étonnait.

- Kratos, tu...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kratos avait fondu en larmes. Il avait honte, le jour fatidique était arrivé, Yuan allait le prendre pour un obsédé qui avait tout calculé dès le jour où il l'avait vu. Le demi-elfe essaya maladroitement de calmer les pleurs de son ami. Soudain, une question lui frappa l'esprit. La raison de cette réaction, c'était lui? Cette gêne, ces pleurs, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de lui? Et si jamais il avait raison, que pourrait-il faire? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de ce qu'il ressentait pour Kratos. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser dans cet état. D'un revers de la main, il sécha les larmes de son ami.

-Kratos...

-Ne dis rien, je sais que tu dois être dégouté de moi...

-Pas du tout. Dis-moi...Bon c'est gênant de demander ça mais... Tu...Tu as envie de moi, c'est ça?

Kratos acquiesça, n'osant pas regarder en face l'objet de son désir.

- Écoute. Le jour où j'ai vu ma chambre pour la première fois, la Méthy m'avait appelé dans son bureau. Elle avait essayé de me faire croire que je ne t'intéressais qu'à cause de mon corps. Je lui ai répondu que si tu le voulais, tu n'aurais pas à le forcer, je te le donnerais. Et j'étais sincère.

-Je ne peux pas Yuan, je ne peux pas te faire ça.

-Bon, bah c'est moi qui te le ferai alors!

-Yuan, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit gâchée à cause de ma faiblesse.

-Moi, j'appellerais ça une parenthèse amicale. Je ne supporte pas la vision de tes larmes.

Doucement, tout doucement, Yuan se rapprocha de Kratos et captura délicatement ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que Kratos se compare à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal par leurs jeux malsains. Il voulait se donner à lui, que Kratos puisse par ce biais calmer sa peine. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'humain et le rapprocha encore plus près de lui. Son autre main le maintenait près de lui. Il ne brisa son baiser que quand il eut besoin de respirer. C'était étrange, Yuan n'appréhendait pas ce contact physique qu'il avait eu l'habitude de détester. A vrai dire, là, il était presque...impatient? Quand à Kratos, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Le corps de Yuan contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il pouvait très bien profiter de ce moment pour accomplir ce que ses rêves lui intimaient, d'autant plus que Yuan était d'accord pour le faire en tout bien toute amitié. Mais l'humain sentait que cela ne suffirait pas. Et soudain la vérité vint spontanément dans son esprit. Il aimait Yuan. Il en était amoureux. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était son cœur, pas son corps. Quand il rêvait que le métis criait son nom pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait entendre qu'il lui donnait du plaisir, c'était parce qu'il voulait entendre qu'il l'aimait.

Quelque part, cela rassurait Kratos. Il avait eu peur que Yuan ne soit pour lui qu'un fantasme. Mais et si Yuan ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui? Et si pire encore, il le trouvait abject après qu'il ait appris qu'il était homosexuel?

Toujours les larmes aux yeux, il s'écarta doucement de Yuan.

-Pardonne-moi Yuan...

-Kratos...Il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie, je t'en prie, dis moi ce que c'est.

-C'est moi le problème...

C'était lui le problème? C'était la meilleure de l'année selon Yuan. Où était le problème? Un homme a parfois des envies. Kratos ne voulait en aucun cas considérer Yuan comme un objet,cela le demi-elfe le savait. Mais apparemment, l'envie n'était qu'un problème de surface. Il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi?

Kratos avait l'air si mal! Yuan ne le supportait pas, il voulait le voir comme au début de leur amitié, plein de vie, joyeux, innocent...Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, le sujet de sa réflexion se sentit soudainement mal. Il semblait avoir des ennuis pour respirer et son estomac semblait le faire souffrir. Sa main droite était posée sur son ventre et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Doucement, Yuan le souleva pour aller le déposer sur son lit. Avec tout autant de délicatesse, il ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son ami. Il serra sa main dans la sienne, il voulait qu'il sente qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Il espérait pouvoir lui donner un peu de force.

-Je vais aller chercher un médecin, surtout repose toi.

-Yuan...

-Pas de discussion, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je vais essayer de trouver Reyson ou ton fameux Gabriel à qui je dois en partie la vie.

Le demi-elfe se mit donc en quête de l'un des deux hommes. Il savait où trouver Reyson, sans doute au cimetière. Bingo! Il était là.

- Tiens, de dos, il ressemble à mon père...pensa Yuan

Il s'approcha de lui. Reyson se retourna. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que c'était son fils qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Yuan? Quelle bonne surprise!

- Reyson, j'ai encore besoin de votre aide.

Yuan entreprit donc d'expliquer le mal de Kratos, tout en omettant délibérément de mentionner une partie de ce qui avait précédé cette «attaque». Le blond accepta de suivre son fils jusqu'au chevet de l'humain.

A sa fenêtre, tout en sirotant son thé, la Méthy rêvassait. Mais quand son regard aperçut Reyson au loin, accompagné par son bâtard, son cœur fit un bond. Cela faisait dix-huit ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était réapparu dans sa vie il y a peu, à cause de ce maudit gamin d'Altamira pour ce demi-elfe de malheur. Elle sortit donc sur le perron, son cœur ne sachant comment réagir. Au final, elle se montra assez froide.

-Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici Reyson.

-Ah vous, vous n'allez pas recommencer, ça devient lourd à la fin! S'emporta Yuan qui était inquiet pour Kratos

-La ferme, le demi-sang, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle. J'ai été trop bonne envers toi.

-Marianne, ce n'est pas la peine d'être impolie.

-Oh toi ça va aussi Reyson! Tu m'as trahie je te rappelle! Tu as brisé nos fiançailles pour aller avec cette femme!

-Nos fiançailles avaient été arrangées par nos familles. Qu'aurais-tu préféré? Que je te trompe une fois marié? Tu vaux mieux que cela et je vaux mieux que cela. Maintenant, excuse moi mais j'ai un patient qui m'attend.

-Il t'attend sous ton vrai nom ou sous ton pseudonyme?

Reyson passa devant la directrice sans rien ajouter, Yuan sur les talons. Le métis le mena à sa chambre. L'adulte y passa un bon quart d'heure. Quand il en sortit, il remarqua l'air inquiet de son fils.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de méchant. Ce sont ses nerfs qui lui ont joué un vilain tour. Lui assura l'humain

-Il n'y a pas autre chose? Demanda Yuan la voix tremblante

-Si, mais tu me l'as caché. J'ai du donc demander à ce jeune homme.

-Il m'aime, c'est ça?

-Tu le savais?

-Non, j'ai deviné.

-Tu es assez futé. Et toi, tu l'aimes?

-Je...je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Kratos représente beaucoup pour moi, c'est vrai. Je lui dois tout. Il m'a sorti de ma misère. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ressentir de l'amour pour moi à proprement parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, de l'amitié, une relation quasi-filiale mais je ne supporte pas de le voir pleurer, je ne supporte pas le fait de le voir souffrir. Mais que puis-je faire pour l'aider si l'origine de sa douleur c'est moi?

Reyson regarda avec tendresse son enfant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_**Nayru, Yuan est vraiment ton fils. Il agit et réagit de la même manière que toi. Toujours prêt à vouloir aider, toujours prêt à se remettre en questions... C'est vraiment un bon garçon.**_

- D'accord, Yuan, tu es peut-être la cause de son tourment mais c'est toi qui en es le maître. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite à ses sentiments, tu n'es même pas obligé d'y répondre tout court. Mais tu lui dois un certain nombre de réponses. Kratos est terrifié. Il a peur que tu le rejettes, que tu le trouves dégoutant après ce que tu as découvert sur lui.

-Que me conseillez-vous?

-Dans ce genre de situation,les conseils ne servent pas à grand chose et ce sont les grands classiques que je vais te servir. Que te suggérer à part d'être franc avec lui, de ne pas le fuir, d'accepter son amour tout comme lui est prêt à se contenter de ton amitié si ça peut sauver votre relation.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le rejetterai?

-Parce qu'il est homosexuel.

-Homo...quoi?

-En gros, il se sent plus attiré par les hommes que part les femmes.

-Juste pour ça?

-Les gens ont tendance à rejeter les gens qui ont ce genre de préférence.

_**Mon dieu, que tu es innocent encore Yuan! Cela ne m'étonne pas que Kratos soit tombé amoureux de toi. **_

-Reyson, merci pour tout. Je vais lui parler. Bon, je sais pas quoi lui dire, on verra bien mais en tout cas, grâce à toi je comprends mieux sa réaction. C'est bizarre, personne ne m'avait jamais parlé de l'amour comme ça avant toi. Bon d'accord, il y avait Maman mais elle adaptait, j'étais encore petit quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'était l'amour. C'est facile d'en parler avec vous c'est un peu comme si vous étiez mon père.

Reyson eut un pincement au cœur quand son fils prononça ses paroles ingénument. Mais il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Il se retira, laissant la chair de sa chair avec le jeune Aurion. Yuan entra dans sa chambre. Kratos était toujours allongé sur son lit, il semblait respirer mieux mais il pleurait toujours. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Kratos lui tournait le dos, il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Yuan ne s'en offusqua pas. Pas besoin des yeux pour écouter quelqu'un.

-Kratos...Reyson m'a expliqué...ce que tu ressentais...

-Je te dégoute, c'est ça? C'est normal après tout, éprouver cela, c'est...

-Non, tu ne me dégoutes pas. Avoir des envies, c'est naturel, aimer quelqu'un c'est naturel. C'est beau aussi.

-Tu trouves ça naturel d'aimer un être du même sexe que toi? C'est répugnant, c'est...

-Moi en tout cas ça ne me choque pas. Qu'est-ce qui est normal et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas? Tu m'aimes. Quand on est amoureux, on a envie de la personne aimée. Je vois pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fais exprès de tomber amoureux. Ça ne se contrôle pas. Je...je ne peux pas encore te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi vraiment, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs ou de fausses déceptions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux continuer à être ton ami. Ce qui signifie que j'accepte ce que tu es dans ton intégralité. Alors je t'en prie...arrête de te faire du mal.

Kratos n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'acceptait? Il acceptait son amour? Il ne s'était pas senti offensé quand il avait senti qu'il avait envie de lui? Il était bien trop gentil avec lui! Il l'avait offensé, il éprouvait des choses envers lui qu'il n'aurait jamais du éprouver. Il avait honte de lui, il se sentait sale. Pourtant, Yuan disait vrai. L'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Était-ce Yuan qui était trop gentil ou lui qui était trop dur envers lui-même?

-Yuan...

Le demi-elfe laissa son ami pleurer tranquillement. Vers dix-neuf heures, le duo alla dans la chambre de Kratos où les attendait leur dîner. Et quand vint le moment de se coucher, Yuan décida de passer la nuit avec Kratos. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul avec sa douleur. Et contrairement à ce que Kratos s'attendait, il passa une bonne nuit.

_**A suivre**_


	10. Théophratus et Déodate Aurion

_**Chapitre neuf: Théophratus et Déodate Aurion**_

La première semaine de vacances s'était écoulée. Yuan n'avait jamais soulevé de nouveau l'anecdote passée dans la chambre de Kratos, sentant à quel point cela risquait de gêner son ami. Il continuait à apprendre pour devenir un vrai gentilhomme. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il sentait à quel point il était loin du niveau de Kratos. Son écriture était encore brouillonne, hésitante et pleine de fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de grammaire... Les mathématiques et leurs divisions avaient le don de vite mettre son cerveau à la torture. L'histoire l'endormait et la géographie pour lui se limitait à situer Meltokio sur une carte. La littérature? Oui, Yuan aimait bien cela, même si son manque de culture ne l'aidait pas. Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à lire. En premier, il lut le livre à la gravure si belle, symbole de son amitié avec Kratos: Bonjour tristesse, d'une certaine Françoise Sagan. Ensuite, les écritures sacrées de Mana, histoire de se remettre en tête tous les principes de la religion que sa mère lui avait enseigné à aimer et à respecter. Puis il avait lu les auteurs préférés de Kratos: Zweig, Nothomb, Laclos... Et enfin, il avait lu tout les livres que Kratos avait sur Minaria, même ceux qui pouvaient assommer les plus courageux par leurs côtés économistes, géographiques, historiques rébarbatifs. On aurait dit qu'il voulait mieux connaître ses racines, être au plus près de son peuple désormais défunt. Au plus près de son père. Parfois, au fil de sa lecture, ses visions le reprenaient, il voyait son père, toujours de dos, entouré par les siens. Il voyait sa rencontre avec sa mère. Il voyait à quel point son père l'aimait. Et à chaque fois, après, il se sentait triste et se jurait de devenir digne de son nom. Mais pourtant, malgré ses efforts, rien ne suivait. Le demi-elfe se découragea.

_Je ne progresse pas assez vite. Je suis bien trop lent. Kratos est-il bien sûr que je suis un prince? Si j'en étais un, j'apprendrais plus vite, je comprendrais tout plus vite...Ces gens là sont toujours talentueux. Et moi je n'ai aucun talent. Kratos a du se tromper. Je ne suis pas un prince. Je dois être le fils d'un bourgeois qui se serait retrouvé ruiné et qui, criblé de dettes, a dû fuir pour nous protéger Maman et moi. Et si jamais Kratos venait à penser qu'au final il n'y aurait rien à tirer de moi? Pourquoi est-il aussi gentil avec moi? Parce qu'il m'aime? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui, en moi, l'a fait tomber amoureux? Je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial. Je suis modérément intelligent, je n'ai aucune éducation de noble, je peux avoir très __mauvais caractère, je n'ai pas un physique de rêve. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions? Il n'a pas forcément de raisons pour justifier le fait qu'il m'aime, l'amour ça se commande pas._

A peine sa réflexion finie, l'humain entrait dans sa chambre. Yuan ferma donc son livre.

- Allez, Yuan, on est reparti!

-Que va t-on faire Kratos? Demanda le demi-elfe face à l'enthousiasme de son ami

-Aujourd'hui, on va aborder les bonnes manières qu'un noble se doit de connaître pour paraître en société. Mes parents ont décidé de venir me voir bientôt et ils voudraient que je te présente à eux.

-Quoi? Mais, je vais te faire honte, même si tu m'enseignes comment paraître, je suis sûr que je serai pas à la hauteur.

-On dit « je suis sûr que je ne serai pas à la hauteur » et non pas « je serai pas ».Et puis, je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef. Tu m'as l'air triste, quelque chose t'ennuie?

-Tu...Kratos...Tu es sûr que je suis bien un prince? Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé?

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, les princes et les nobles ont tous plein de talents, ils apprennent sans doute plus vite que moi. Mais moi, je ne progresse pas vite. Je n'ai pas de talents particuliers. Je n'ai rien de particulier, je ….

Yuan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kratos l'enlaçait. Le demi-elfe pouvait sentir à travers cette étreinte tout l'amour que l'humain lui portait.

- Je suis sûr de moi Yuan. Tes pouvoirs sont la preuve de ton lignage. Tu sais, contrairement à ce que les gens du peuple pensent, les nobles apprennent aussi lentement qu'eux. J'ai commencé à étudier à l'âge de quatre ans. J'ai quatorze ans d'études derrière moi. Toi, ça fait à peine une semaine que tu as entamé ton apprentissage. Tu veux la vérité? Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui débute, tu te débrouilles bien. Tu te débrouilles même très bien. Meltokio ne s'est pas faite en un jour et mes parents savent que tu débutes à peine, ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu te montres un peu maladroit tant que tu fais de ton mieux.

-Ils aiment les demi-elfes?

-Ils ne les aimes pas, mais ils ne les déteste pas non plus. Pour eux, ils existent et donc il faut les respecter car c'est la Déesse qui leur a donné la vie, même s'ils ont quelques préjugés.

-Et toi Kratos, pourquoi tu aimes les demi-elfes?

-Légère rectification «Pourquoi aimes-tu les demi-elfes?». En fait, je ne parlerais pas d'amour. Je parlerais plutôt de respect. J'essaye de ne pas voir leurs différences pour mieux les accepter. Pour moi, chaque vie a la même valeur. Le seul demi-elfe que j'aime vraiment, c'est toi.

Les joues de Yuan rosirent. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Le son de la voix de son ami, son corps serré contre le sien, son compliment... Inconsciemment, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'humain et le serra un peu plus fort. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Kratos l'aimait, Kratos lui faisait confiance, il se devait de faire de son mieux.

-On peut y aller? Tu es prêt?

-D'accord Kratos, on y va.

Le duo commença donc la leçon. Ils entamèrent le cours par un rappel des politesses de base que Yuan maîtrisait déjà. Ensuite vinrent les formules de politesses un poil plus élaborées. Jusque là pas de problème. Ce fut le tour des révérences. Ah ça, ça avait l'air facile! Oui, Yuan pensa cela jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre à cause d'un manque d'équilibre et d'une histoire de pieds qui s'étaient entremêles devant un Kratos qui éclata de rire avant d'aider l'apprenti noble à se relever. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, le jeune homme réussit une révérence maladroite qui lui valut les bravos de son professeur enthousiaste. La deuxième semaine s'écoula donc ainsi, rythmée par les cours de Kratos sur l'étiquette dont les règles semblaient absurdes selon Yuan. A son avis, les nobles se compliquaient bien trop la vie et faisaient trop de simagrées. Pas besoin de trente six mille fourchettes pour manger, après tout. Bien sûr, son humain de professeur n'oublia pas la grammaire, la conjugaison, l'orthographe, la syntaxe, les mathématiques et autres matières nécessaires à la culture générale qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille se devait de maîtriser un minimum. Il y avait des progrès. Yuan s'investissait, il voulait que Kratos ne regrette pas les choix qu'il avait pris à son égard.

Un mois plus tard, Kratos recevait une lettre de ses parents lui annonçant leur arrivée pour le mois d'après.

-Plus qu'un mois...J'ai intérêt à leur faire bonne impression si je veux éviter à Kratos de s'humilier devant ses parents. Je vais travailler encore plus dur.

Yuan redoubla d'efforts durant ce mois. Il n'était pas rare que Kratos le trouve le matin endormi sur son bureau. Mana récompense toujours ceux qui se donnent du mal, elle récompensa Yuan. Malgré sa maladresse touchante, si on l'avait présenté à une personne de noble lignée, elle aurait dit de lui qu'il était un charmant petit jeune homme bien éduqué. Comme Kratos était fier de son élève! Lui qui doutait tant de ses capacités!

Enfin, le jour de l'arrivée des parents arriva. Le carrosse arriva sur le perron aux environs de quatorze heures. On frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kratos où les deux adolescents étudiaient. Kratos ouvrit et quand il vit sa mère, il se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Yuan regarda à la dérobé cette femme. Elle était bien jolie à la vérité. Même pas la quarantaine, assez grande, bien faite et de longs cheveux blond dorés qui s'harmonisaient avec ses yeux noisettes. Quand on la voyait, on sentait toute la bonté et la gentillesse dont cette femme était capable.

-Mère! Je suis si content que vous soyez là! Mais où est Père? Il n'est pas venu?

-Votre père est avec la directrice.

Le regard de la dame Aurion se porta sur Yuan et lui adressa un sourire gentil dans le but de le rendre moins timide.

-Kratos, mon enfant, ce garçon est-il le fameux Yuan dont vous nous faîtes toujours l'éloge?

-Oui Mère, c'est bien lui! Yuan, ne sois pas timide, Mère ne te mangera pas!

Timidement, Yuan fit une révérence et souhaita le bonjour et la bienvenue à la mère de son ami.

- Enchantée de te connaître Yuan. Je suis Déodate Aurion, la mère de Kratos. Kratos, mon fils, vous aviez raison, votre ami est tout à fait charmant!

- Je remercie Madame pour son gentil compliment. Dit Yuan toujours aussi gêné.

Yuan n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa gêne, le père de Kratos entrait à son tour. Le métis se sentit immédiatement petit comparé au patriarche Aurion. Il était grand certes mais il avait à peu près la taille de sa femme. C'était son charisme qui impressionnait le demi-elfe. Physiquement, il ressemblait fort à Kratos, à part ses traits un peu plus marqués. Kratos fut ravi de revoir son père. La joie semblait partagée. Kratos remarqua que Yuan ne savait comment agir, il l'aida donc un peu. Même ritournelle que pour la mère de Kratos.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous connaître Yuan. Je m'appelle Théophratus nous a souvent écrit à votre sujet et je dois vous avouer que j'étais impatient de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Votre sentiment est partagé Monsieur.

Hector monta le thé. Yuan tint à servir le trio. Kratos voulant qu'il reste avec eux, il resta donc mais demeura assez silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il voulait éviter à tout prix qu'ils remarquent ses lacunes. Il s'avéra que les parents de Kratos se montèrent assez sympathique à son égard et l'inclurent dans leur conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Théophratus demanda à Yuan de lui raconter son histoire depuis son arrivée au pensionnat.

- Mon chéri, cela risque d'être difficile pour cet enfant, oubliez donc cela. Objecta Déodate

-Soyez sans crainte Madame, le temps a guéri bien des blessures, je peux parler de tout cela maintenant sans que cela ne me cause de peine. Rassura Yuan

Le demi-elfe raconta alors comment il était arrivé là, pourquoi il était là et la vie qu'il menait avant que Kratos ne s'intéressât à son sort. A la fin de l'histoire, le père Aurion demeurait silencieux alors que sa femme pleurait.

-Mais comment peut-on se montrer aussi cruel envers un enfant? C'est affreux! Kratos, mon fils, vous avez bien fait de sauver ce malheureux! Cette Méthy est une femme vile! Yuan, mon pauvre enfant, je me dois de vous présenter des excuses. Au début, j'ai été assez méfiante à votre égard, je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort. Pardonnez-moi.

Une humaine qui s'excusait devant lui! Yuan n'en revenait pas! Cela le gênait horriblement alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Je vous en prie Madame, ne vous excusez pas d'un élan maternel envers votre fils. C'est naturel et je vous comprends à vrai dire. Je crois qu'à votre place, j'aurais réagi de la même manière.

-Maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire, j'ai une décision à vous annoncer. Kratos, mon fils, j'ai lu attentivement toutes vos lettres, j'ai lu le billet de Gabriel. Je sais donc le secret de ce garçon. Il est hors de questions que vous restiez dans ce pensionnat. Décréta Théophratus

-Mais et Yuan, Père? Je ne peux pas le laisser!

-Kratos, vous n'aurez pas à le laisser. Il vient avec nous. Si bien sûr il est d'accord.

Quitter le pensionnat? On lui donnait enfin sa chance de quitter le pensionnat sans danger? Yuan crut rêver!

-Mais il y a ici la tombe de ma mère, si jamais personne ne s'en occupe, l'administration va la détruire...

-Dans ce cas, nous demanderons à des amis de s'en occuper. Gabriel s'est déjà porté volontaire. Alors, que décidez-vous Yuan?

-Dans de telles conditions, je ne peux qu'accepter avec joie Monsieur!

-Dans ce cas, c'est arrangé.

-Je...

-Qui a t-il?

-Eh bien je...j'ai peur de vous revenir cher...

Le couple Aurion ria de bon coeur.

-Allons, allons, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela! Nous n'avons qu'un seul enfant, nous pouvons nous permettre ce genre de fantaisie. Et nous savons que Kratos serait au désespoir d'être loin de vous. Vous serez notre pupille. Assura Déodate

Quelques jours plus tard, on apprit à tout le pensionnat Kharlan le départ de Kratos et quand vint le départ, tous furent surpris de voir Yuan partit avec eux.

_Maman, je quitte enfin ce lieu et cette ville où j'ai tant souffert. Me pardonneras-tu de te laisser derrière moi? Monsieur Aurion m'a assuré que quelqu'un s'occupera toujours de ta tombe. Aujourd'hui, je quitte Meltokio pour Altamira. Une nouvelle vie m'attend. Maman, tu seras fière de moi. Je marche vers mon destin aux côtés de Kratos et de ses parents._

_**A suivre**_


	11. Une nouvelle vie

_**Chapitre dix: Se rapprocher de son père, encore et toujours**_

Il fallut en tout près d'une semaine pour regagner l'île natale de Kratos et sa chère Altamira. Yuan était émerveillé devant tant de beauté. La mer était d'un bleu semblable à celui de ses cheveux, le sable était fin et presque blanc. La nature était luxuriante, partout ça sentait les fruits et l'herbe fraîche. Déodate s'amusait de l'air enfantin qu'avait Yuan à ce moment là.

-C'est la première fois que vous voyez une plage Yuan?

-Oui et à vrai dire elle est magnifique!

-Elle n'est pas aussi magnifique que toi Yuan. Pensait Kratos, observant son ami

-Vous savez, Yuan, nous ne vivons pas loin de la plage. Vous pourrez donc y aller quand vous le désirerez avec Kratos.

-Vraiment Madame?

-Mais oui, voyons, vous êtes libre de vos mouvements.

Théophratus ne disait rien mais en son for intérieur, il s'amusait aussi de l'émerveillement enfantin de Yuan. Au fond, il était encore un enfant qui découvrait la vie. Son paysage jusqu'alors était limité à Meltokio, ses bidonvilles et le quartier des nobles. Lui aussi regrettait d'avoir douté un jour de ce jeune être qui s'ouvrait tout doucement au monde. Il restait encore assez timide avec eux. Il avait remarqué que le métis avait pris le pli de lire dès qu'il le pouvait. Bon réflexe selon lui. Non, franchement, il ne voyait pas ce que la Méthy pouvait lui reprocher. Il était un gentil garçon, pas exigent pour deux sous, ne se plaignant jamais, même pendant un voyage aussi long et aussi fatiguant où l'on pouvait passer douze heures assis dans une berline de voyage.

-Dis, Yuan, ça te dirait de jouer un peu? Demanda Kratos

-Jouer?

-J'ai un jeu de cartes avec moi. Père, Mère, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?

-Nous préférons vous laisser entre jeunes mon enfant. Répondit Déodate

-Mais Madame, Monsieur et vous n'êtes pas vieux. Ajouta innocemment Yuan

-Comme vous êtes galant Yuan ,vous savez parler aux femmes!

Yuan ne comprit pas tout de suite que dire à une femme qu'elle n'était pas si vieille était un compliment que les galants disaient pour draguer. Kratos lui proposa comme jeu une variante de la manille: la manille découverte.

Les règles étaient assez simples. Les deux joueurs avaient huit cartes en main et huit cartes devant eux: quatre face cachées et les quatre autres visibles au dessus des cachées. On devait jouer jusqu'à ce que l'on avait plus de cartes puis compter les points. Le système de points allait ainsi:

-un dix valait cinq points

-un as quatre

-un roi trois

-une dame deux

-un valet un

-le reste zéro

Si on pouvait aller au dessus de la carte de l'adversaire, on devait le faire. Sinon, si l'on pouvait couper grâce à l'atout décidé au début de la partie ( cœur-pique-trèfle-carreau), on devait le faire. Sinon, on donnait juste une carte. Celui qui avait trente points à la fin de la partie avait gagné.

Yuan s'adapta vite à ce jeu. Il réussi même à vaincre Kratos sur plusieurs parties. Ils arrêtèrent le jeu quand ils durent quitter la berline pour monter sur le bateau qui allait les mener sur l'île. Si les Aurion avaient l'habitude de naviguer, Yuan, lui eut assez vite mal au cœur. Il se sentait nauséeux et le roulis des vagues n'arrangeaient rien à son inconfort. Il s'assit sur une chaise, espérant que cela passe mais rien...Kratos le remarqua aussitôt et s'approcha de lui, prenant place à ses côtés.

- Mange un peu, ça passera. Lui dit-il en lui tendant quelques biscuits.

Le métis prit l'un des gâteaux que lui tendait l'humain et le grignota. C'était officiel, il haïssait les bateaux. Heureusement, la traversée ne dura pas longtemps. Le quatuor reprit la berline et une heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin au château des Aurion. Yuan crut rêver devant une bâtisse aussi immense, aux murs blanc et aux jardins bien entretenus. On fit visiter au demi-elfe sa nouvelle maison. Par la Déesse, ce qu'elle pouvait être grande! Ce qu'elle pouvait être luxueuse avec ses escaliers de marbre, ses moulures en or, les portraits et les bustes, les colonnes sculptées...Yuan crut qu'il allait disparaître comme englouti par tant de richesse. Il avait du mal à réaliser que désormais c'était son monde, le monde que d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais du quitter si le destin ne s'était pas joué de lui, son monde natal, celui de ses parents. En repensant à ses parents, son cœur se serra. Il se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie si son père n'avait pas dû fuir, s'il était resté avec eux et si sa famille n'avait pas eu ce problème encore inconnu pour sa conscience. Il serait sans doute devenu un jeune noble comme les autres. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Kratos? A cette pensée, son esprit se glaça d'effroi. Vivre sans son petit ange était inconcevable maintenant pour lui. Il était déjà tard quand les voyageurs étaient arrivés, la chambre de Yuan ne serait prête que le lendemain, aussi il dut partager la chambre de Kratos. En effet, elle ne différait en rien de celle qu'il avait à Meltokio sauf la gigantesque baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la plage.

Yuan s'amusa à regarder par cette baie mais en fixant le sol lointain. Il avait l'impression qu'il tombait dans le vide et étrangement, il aimait cette sensation. Cette impression que le vide l'attirait, qu'il n'avait plus aucune attache, voir le sol de plus en plus proche et pourtant rester vivant. Il se rappelait, pendant ses deux années de torture, avoir eu l'idée d'en finir avec la vie. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de forme digne de ce nom pour terminer sa vie et maintenant il n'avait plus de raison de le faire.

_Et pourtant, si jamais un jour, pris de désespoir cette idée me revenait et si jamais j'avais le courage de le faire, j'ai trouvé comment finir. Le suicide, c'est le courage de ceux qui n'en ont plus dit Baudelaire. Mais moi, je n'ai plus de raison de me tuer et à vrai dire...j'aime trop la vie pour la finir aussi vite. _

Sortant de sa morbide rêverie, il aida Kratos à défaire les bagages. Le duo en était à la deuxième valise quand Déodate arriva dans la chambre afin de présenter à Yuan le professeur de Kratos qui allait devenir aussi le sien. C'était un métis elfique, comme Yuan. Il avait l'air encore jeune. Ses cheveux mauve contrastaient avec son teint lunaire. Ses yeux brillaient tels deux améthystes. Quand il vit Yuan, son cœur manqua un battement.

-Votre Altesse Yuan!

-Vous me connaissez?

L'homme aux cheveux mauve tremblait d'émotion.

- Bien sûr que je vous connais Votre Altesse! J'ai eu l'honneur de vous prendre dans mes bras alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé! Dix-huit ans ont passé depuis mais comment ne pas vous reconnaître? Quand je vous vois, je vois Sa Majesté Reyson!

-Vous connaissez mon père?

-Oui Votre Altesse. Je me nomme Wolf. J'ai eu l'honneur d'être le confident de Sa Majesté Reyson. Je l'ai suivi après la destruction de Minaria et j'ai assisté à votre naissance. C'était il y a déjà dix-huit ans. Peu après, j'ai été engagé par la famille Aurion pour les aider dans l'éducation de leur fils Kratos. Quelle joie pour moi de vous revoir enfin!

Les larmes aux yeux, Wolf s'inclina profondément devant Yuan qui ne savait comment réagir. Mais cet homme lui semblait d'emblée sympathique. Il allait avoir l'occasion de le côtoyer. Il connaissait Minaria. Il connaissait son père. Il avait l'air de l'aimer. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vous en prie, relevez-vous, cela me gêne... J'aimerais devenir votre ami. Vous le voulez bien?

-Rien ne me causerait de plus grand plaisir, Votre Altesse.

-Yuan...Juste Yuan, je vous en prie...

-Mais Votre Altesse!

-S'il vous plait...

_Cet homme a connu Minaria. Cet homme a connu mon père. Cet homme connait mes racines. Cet homme...est ma seule attache qui me lie à mon royaume perdu._

Wolf accepta au final la demande de Yuan. Le fils de Reyson lui demanda quand les leçons débuteraient, le professeur lui répondit qu'elles ne commenceraient qu'au début de la semaine suivante afin que les deux garçons puissent profiter d'Altamira et surtout se reposer du long voyage qu'ils avaient effectué. L'homme se proposa d'aider le duo à défaire le reste des bagages.

Pendant qu'ils s'effectuaient, Yuan osa poser quelques questions à l'homme qui avait connu son père.

- Avez-vous bien connu mon père, Monsieur Wolf?

-Appelez moi simplement Wolf, Yuan. En effet, je le connais depuis que je suis enfant. Nous étions amis. Les meilleurs amis.

-Mon père m'aimait-il?

-Non. Il vous adorait. Il aurait donné sa vie pour vous ou pour Sa Majesté Nayru.

-Comment l'avez-vous rencontré Wolf?

-Ma famille était à son service depuis des années et les enfants royaux voulaient un compagnon de jeux de leur âge.

-Mon père, Tante Leanne et Oncle Rafiel?

-Oui...Les pauvres, paix à leurs âmes... Ils étaient tous très gentils avec moi, surtout Sa Majesté Reyson. D'ailleurs, à votre naissance, il m'avait demandé de devenir votre parrain. Et j'ai accepté. Mais j'ai failli. Je ne vous ai jamais retrouvé et vous avez souffert.

_Mon parrain? Cet homme est mon parrain? J'ai encore un semblant de famille?_

Essayant de contenir ses larmes, Yuan rassura Wolf. Il l'avait retrouvé au final.

Afin de fêter ces retrouvailles inattendues, Kratos proposa aux deux métis d'aller profiter de la plage. Wolf accepta, Yuan aussi trop heureux de pouvoir visiter ces nouvelles terres.

Arrivés à destination, Yuan ne pouvait retenir l'émerveillement qu'il avait. La plage était si belle! On aurait dit un morceau du Paradis. Pour Kratos, la plage avait beau être belle, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Yuan. Il l'avait connu avec un air désespéré, attendant la mort et dans l'extrême dénuement. Il l'avait déjà trouvé beau à ce moment là mais là, Kratos le comparait à un Dieu. Si Eros, le dieu de l'amour s'était réincarné, cela n'aurait pas étonné le jeune homme qu'il eut pris les traits de Yuan. Son innocence, sa candeur, ses réactions enfantines face aux petites choses agréables de la Vie mais surtout son sourire... Même s'il savait qu'un tel amour lui apporterait plus de désagréments que de joies, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Cela lui faisait mal. Yuan avait beau l'accepter, il ne l'aimait peut-être pas de la manière dont il espérait. Mais tant qu'il était heureux, alors l'humain l'était.

- Hey Kratos regarde! Il y a un coquillage qui marche!

L'interpellé éclata de rire face à l'innocence vraiment débordante du jeune homme.

-C'est un Bernard l'ermite. Cet animal qui son coquillage quand celui-ci devient trop petit pour lui.

Yuan prit une poignée de sable qu'il laissa couler entre ses doigts. C'était fin, c'était chaud, ça faisait une drôle de sensation. Seulement, à peine le sable eut-il fini de couler que le métis elfique ressentit une douleur horrible au niveau de la poitrine. Le noir l'envahit. Il se retrouva dix-huit ans en arrière. Il voyait son père, encore et toujours de dos, avec un autre homme. Il était blessé, son sang coulait en abondance et il s'effondra sur le sable qui devint pourpre. Le noir le ré-envahit au moment même où son père touchait le sol. Quand Yuan revint à lui, il était allongé sur le sable, la tête sur les genoux de Wolf, Kratos à sa gauche. Tous deux arboraient une mine inquiète qui laissa place à une de soulagement quand ils virent que le jeune homme reprenait connaissance.

-Wolf? Kratos? Que...Que s'est-il passé? J'ai eu comme une vision mais l'après...

-En effet, on a vu que tu avais une vision. Un vent chaud s'est levé et ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre à Meltokio s'est reproduit ici. Sauf que cette fois, tu as poussé un cri et tu as perdu connaissance. Expliqua Kratos

-Qu'avez-vous vu Yuan? Demanda Wolf

- J'ai vu mon père...Il était sur cette plage il y a dix-huit ans et il y a perdu connaissance, blessé... C'était ici-même...

Le jeune homme ne put refouler quelques larmes qui vinrent mouiller ses joues. Son humain d'ami les essuya d'un revers de la main, tout en douceur.

-Yuan, écoute...Si ton père a réellement perdu connaissance ici, mes parents auront forcément été mis au courant, c'est notre domaine ici.

- Attends! Il y avait un autre homme avec mon père, blessé lui aussi!

-Yuan, cet homme que vous avez vu avec votre père...C'était moi. Déclara Wolf

Le plus âgé des deux demi-elfes se mit donc à raconter. Après avoir confié Nayru et Yuan bébé à Madame Mils, la nourrice de Reyson Ka-Fai de Minaria à la retraite résidant à Meltokio, Wolf et lui avaient fui pour détourner leurs détracteurs de leur cible. Mais ils avaient été retrouvés puis attaqué. Quand Wolf avait repris connaissance, il était chez les Aurion, et Reyson n'était plus là.

- Poursuivis? Qui nous poursuivait Wolf? Et pourquoi étions nous poursuivis?

-C'était le roi de Tésséha'lla, celui là même qui a fait rasé Minaria, qui nous poursuivaient. Reyson était une menace pour lui. Mais à l'époque, en plus de Reyson, il y en avait une autre encore plus puissante que lui car elle avait en elle à la fois le pouvoir de Minaria mais aussi celle de l'Oracle du temps. Le Roi voulait la mort de Reyson. Et il voulait aussi la votre. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que celui qui a tué Sa Majesté Nayru soit en réalité un sbire du Roi. Le temps a passé et il doit vous croire mort. C'est tant mieux.

_C'est de ma faute? C'est de ma faute si ma famille a été brisée? C'est de ma faute si Maman est morte? C'est moi qui suis la cause de tout ça? _

-Yuan, ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Kratos

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Tu es plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine et tu trembles.

Yuan essayait de retenir ses larmes, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant ses deux amis. Peine perdue, ses larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Il se laissa donc bercer par Kratos et Wolf. L'humain ne disait rien mais Yuan sentait à quel point il se sentait concerné pour lui. Quand à Wolf, on aurait dit qu'il lisait dans les pensées de Yuan. Il le rassura. Il n'était responsable en rien de ce qui s'était passé. On ne choisit pas ses parents, disait-il. Il lui dit aussi que ses parents l'aimaient et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour le salut de leur cher petit Yuan.

Ce fut donc un Yuan choqué mais connaissant enfin la vérité qui rentra au château des Aurion, plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver son père,que se soit un être humain ou une tombe qu'il ait en face de lui.

_**A Suivre**_


	12. Juste un moment ensemble

_**Attention! Warning! Lemon! **_

_**Chapitre 11: Un simple moment ensemble**_

Yuan passa une très mauvaise nuit. Son sommeil avait été perturbé par des rêves où il voyait son père se faire tuer devant lui et il assistait à la scène, enchaîné, impuissant. Il se débattait, essayait de se libérer mais plus il bougeait, plus ses chaînes lui faisaient mal et plus son père souffrait. A la fin de son œuvre, l'assassin s'approchait de lui et abusait de lui, encore plus animal qu'une bête. La suite, Yuan n'eut pas le temps de la savoir et tant mieux à dire vrai. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, tremblant, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. Pris de nausées, il passa environ une heure entre quatre murs, évacuant à sa manière, comme à Meltokio. Kratos s'était réveillé quand il entendit un bruit selon lui étrange. La vision qu'il eut lui brisa le cœur. Il avait l'impression de revoir Yuan juste avant qu'il ne le prenne sous son aile, juste avant qu'il n'en tombe amoureux. Comme il se sentait impuissant! Il pouvait juste se tenir là, à frotter le dos de son ami avec douceur pour lui signifier qu'il était là. Parfois, il eut peur, Yuan semblait s'étouffer. Les larmes de l'enfant de Minaria se mêlait aux remontées de son estomac. La présence de Kratos lui faisait malgré tout un peu de bien. Que ressentait-il pour Kratos? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Sa présence lui faisait du bien, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui mais trop de choses lui arrivaient pour qu'il réfléchisse vraiment à ses sentiments pour l'humain aux cheveux acajou. Il avait trop de doutes en lui. Pour qu'il puisse vraiment aimer quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il puisse s'aimer déjà lui-même. Et pour cela, il devait se connaître. C'était inévitable.

Une semaine passa donc. Les cours avaient lieu le matin.

Wolf s'avéra être un professeur très attentif et très patient, peut-être même plus que Kratos. La première partie de la matinée durait environ deux heures. De huit heures à dix heures, on étudiait. De dix heures à midi, c'était l'art de l'épée que l'on essayait de maîtriser. L'escrime, une première pour Yuan. Wolf et Kratos tentèrent d'inculquer les bases au métis qui s'avéra ne pas être très doué pour cette discipline. Il semblait davantage à son aise quand il s'agissait d'attaques magiques, surtout les attaques électriques. Sa maîtrise de son mana interne et du mana environnant était impressionnante. C'était hallucinant! Il lui suffisait de lire une fois la formule d'une attaque magique pour savoir la lancer.

Quelque part, cela n'étonnait pas Kratos et Wolf. Quand on connaissait les origines de Yuan...

En parlant d'origine, le jeune homme voulait en savoir plus sur ses racines. Il pouvait demander à Wolf mais Wolf ne connaissait peut-être pas toute l'histoire. Il fallait quelqu'un de plus objectif... Madame Mils! D'accord, elle avait été la nourrice de son père mais elle devait sans doute connaître la vie de son père de A à Z et c'était ce que Yuan voulait. Il voulait connaître l'enfant qu'avait été son père, ses relations avec sa famille, son adolescence, tout. Il en fit part à Wolf, il approuva. Il demanda à Kratos s'il voulait bien l'aider à faire sa lettre, il avait encore du mal avec la conjugaison et l'orthographe. Le jeune homme était toujours prêt à l'aider.

C'était donc un Yuan bien paré qui commença sa lettre. Une fois son travail de secrétaire fini, il apporta son œuvre à Kratos, tout fier de sa petite personne, comme un enfant fier de son dessin. Cependant, la légèreté de son esprit retomba tel un soufflet raté quand il vit le regard de Kratos quand il entra. Certes, il souriait. Il l'accueillait toujours avec autant d'amitié. M ais il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux! D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait simplement dit que le jeune Aurion était malade. Ou alors fatigué. Yuan n'était plus un étranger dans l'univers de Kratos. Il savait ce qui le rendait ainsi.

Kratos lut la lettre de Yuan et lui montra deux petites erreurs minuscules. On était loin de la palette de fautes de ses débuts. Il le félicita. En temps normal, le métis aurait sauté de joie à l'annonce de son résultat. Là, il se sentait plus inquiet pour Kratos qu'autre chose. Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à agir ainsi mais il prit l'humain dans ses bras et ne le lâcha pas avant un bon quart d'heure. Un tel geste surprit le destinataire mais il se laissa bercer. Il eut une envie irrésistible d'embrasser le demi-elfe. Celui-ci semblait avoir un don d'empathie car il lui murmura un « ne te gênes pas ». Yuan voulait l'aider tout comme Kratos l'avait aidé. Il fallait que sa peine sorte. Il allait se rendre malade à force.

-Yuan, tu es sûr?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non? Tu n'as pas besoin de me forcer.

L'humain embrassa avec douceur les lèvres de son protégé. Sa main effleura sa joue avec autant de prévenance avant qu'il ne recommence son geste plusieurs fois avant de s'emparer véritablement de la bouche du demi-elfe. Yuan sentit une langue chatouiller ses lèvres. Elle demandait l'autorisation d'entrer, il accepta sans aucun regret. Il la laissa jouer avec la sienne et se surprit même à en faire de même. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Kratos, l'autre au niveau de ses omoplates. Quand c'était les pensionnaires de Meltokio, il avait juste l'envie de les repousser. Là, à son plus grand étonnement, il se sentait bien, il était même curieux, il avait l'envie d'aller plus loin encore. Kratos, quand à lui, avait l'impression d'être au Paradis. Yuan contre lui, le goût fruité de sa langue, son souffle chaud qui lui caressait la peau... Il entendit un léger gémissement. Il crut sur le coup qu'il lui avait fait mal. Mais il comprit assez vite de c'était en réalité un soupir d'aise. Sa main descendit doucement le long des côtes de son ange de Minaria. Il voulait en savoir plus, bien plus. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait en rien forcer Yuan à quoi que se soit. L'étreinte de leurs lèvres cessa un bref instant, tout deux ayant besoin de respirer. Au grand étonnement de Kratos, ce fut Yuan qui rechercha à nouveau les lèvres de son ami, ce fut lui qui rechercha à nouveau le contact de sa langue. Le métis ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Avant, il aurait tout donné pour éviter d'être confronter à nouveau à la violence dont les hommes pouvaient faire preuve lors de l'acte de chair mais là, cette violence était beaucoup plus douce, pire encore, elle était enivrante. Il ne voyait que deux réponses à sa question du pourquoi. Soit cela venait du fait que c'était sa première vraie fois, soit cela venait du fait que Kratos était peut-être plus qu'à ses yeux qu'un ami. Peu importait à ce moment-là. Il voulait juste profiter de son moment d'ivresse.

Le lit de Kratos n'était pas loin. Il se révéla assez utile, ni son propriétaire ni l'ami de son propriétaire ne semblait avoir assez de force pour demeurer debout.

Sans briser leur petit jeu, tous deux s'allongèrent en douceur. Bientôt, les lèvres devenaient un jeu sympathique mais lassant. Le cou de Yuan semblait tout d'un coup d'un intérêt bien plus grand.

-Kratos...

Ah ce nom que Kratos désirait entendre depuis si longtemps! C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus indécents. La voix de Yuan tremblait sous l'effet du désir. Il le serrait plus fort contre lui. La vague idée que quelqu'un les surprendrait peut-être frôla l'esprit de l'humain avant qu'il ne se rappelle ceci:

Premièrement, ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire et ne rentrait pas avant un moment.

Deuxièmement, Wolf était en congés depuis ce matin.

Troisièmement, les domestiques ne montaient jamais aux étages réservés aux chambres sans y avoir été conviés.

Ils étaient donc tranquilles.

Le propriétaire des lieux sentait la respiration de son amant et la sienne accélérer tout comme le rythme de leur cœur. Leurs joues commençaient à prendre une légère teinte rosée. Ils avaient joués avec leurs langues, c'étaient leurs mains qui jouaient désormais. Bien sûr, ils n'oubliaient pas de temps en temps de reprendre l'ancien jeu, histoire de ne pas oublier comme on y joue. Kratos voulut enlever la chemise de Yuan mais celui-ci le retint. Il voulait l'enlever lui-même. Pourquoi se gêner après tout? Kratos avait chaud, il enleva la sienne. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. La peau de Yuan était chaude et douce. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, avec un mélange étonnant de désir et de tendresse. Sa main passa dans les cheveux bleu de son ami et il défit le catogan qui les retenaient. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses se firent moins innocentes. Tous deux sentaient leur envie au travers d'une expression de leurs corps. Les vêtements étaient décidément une entrave, il fallait s'en débarrasser.

Yuan voulait dire à Kratos combien il se sentait bien dans ses bras, combien ses œuvres lui faisaient du bien mais on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié tous les mots qui composaient de son registre de vocabulaire. Ses paroles se limitaient au nom de son amant, à la prononciation d'une certaine voyelle et d'un mot incitant à une répétition. Une seule personne obsédait son esprit. Une seule pensée obsédait son esprit. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour qu'ils se comprennent. Bientôt, Yuan sentait Kratos en lui et contrairement à ses séances avec les brutes du pensionnat, il aimait cette intromission dans cette partie de lui. Il aimait sentir celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir bouger en lui. Il l'appelait presque sans cesse. Cette attention toucha Kratos qui ne touchait plus Terre depuis un bon moment déjà. C'était bien mieux que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver, tout ce dont il avait pu rougir. Lui aussi appelait l'élu de son cœur. L'extase était trop grande à supporter pour leurs deux corps. Ils se libérèrent mutuellement avant que Kratos ne s'allonge, lessivé, sur le corps de son amant. Il fallut du temps aux deux hommes avant que leurs cœurs et leurs respirations ne reprennent un rythme normal. Yuan se blottit contre Kratos qui l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front.

-Yuan...Merci...

-C'est à moi de te dire merci. Maintenant je sais que l'acte de chair peut être aussi un acte d'amour.

Les deux jeunes nobles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, blotti l'un contre l'autre, peu après que Yuan eut fait promettre à Kratos de ne plus jamais se retenir envers lui. Si c'était de cette manière qu'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait avec plaisir.

Littéralement.

_**A Suivre**_


	13. La biographe Madame Roselyne Mils

_**Chapitre 12: La biographe Madame Roselyne Mils**_

Il était à peine seize heures quand Kratos se réveilla. Il se sentait vidé, comme s'il avait achevé les douze travaux d'Hercule avant sa sieste. Il sentait aussi quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Yuan. Il dormait encore, paisible. L'humain énamouré le serra contre lui, profitant qu'il fut assoupi pour observer à sa guise sa beauté, déposant avec délicatesse un baiser sur son front. Il voulut embrasser ses lèvres mais se demanda comment réagirait l'endormi s'il sentait qu'on l'embrassait. En même temps, peu avant leurs ébats, il lui avait dit « ne te gênes pas ». Alors pourquoi hésiter? Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son ami qui eut un léger gémissement de plaisir, ce qui eut pour magnifique effet de faire rougir Kratos. Il aimait plus que jamais son petit ange de Minaria. Yuan lui avait fait un beau cadeau, qui avait dû lui demander pas mal d'efforts vu son passé tourmenté: il l'avait laissé le posséder. Posséder son corps était une chose. Avoir son cœur en était une autre. Il avait aimé le présent que lui avait offert le métis, soyons honnête. Mais Kratos fut victime du pêché de gourmandise, encore plus ardemment que de celui de luxure. Il en voulait plus si c'était possible. Il décida cependant de rester raisonnable. Il respecterait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Yuan avant que tout les deux ne s'endorment à cause de la fatigue occasionnée par leur activité. Il l'aiderait aussi à retrouver ses racines, son père et si Yuan voulait ensuite quitter Altamira pour aller aux côtés de son père, il le laisserait partir. Ce serait cela sa plus belle preuve d'amour. Lui ? Oh, il en savait pas ce qu'il ferait vraiment. Ses parents le marierait sûrement, il aurait des enfants et avec un peu de chance il vivrait longtemps, si le désespoir d'un amour impossible ne l'avait pas tué avant. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. Il décida de se lever à regrets afin de cacheter et de poster la lettre de Yuan. Si elle partait aujourd'hui, il aurait une réponse en à peu près une semaine. Il s'habilla, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux éternellement en bataille et mit son projet à exécution. Yuan s'éveilla alors que Kratos cachetait la lettre. Il se rappela la douceur de ce moment partagé avec lui. Cela avait été si différent avec lui! Pas de coups, pas d'insultes, écouté et exaucé, il se rappela un je t'aime tant de la part de son amant. Yuan n'avait pas répondu à ce moment-là mais il était sûr que Kratos comprenait pourquoi. Quand il était entré en lui, malgré une légère douleur, il avait eu l'impression qu'il s'envolait vers les étoiles et plus il sentait le jeune homme en lui, plus il s'en sentait proche, il n'y avait qu'à tendre la main et il en aurait décroché une. Et oserait-il se l'avouer? Il avait bien envie que ce moment d'intimité pure recommence. Était-ce pervers? Il n'en savait rien mais la Déesse lui pardonnerait sans doute de céder au moins une fois à ses désirs. Surtout s'ils concernaient l'Ange qu'elle avait mis sur sa route. Il avait suffisamment souffert pour se permettre ce genre de pêchés.

Kratos remarqua que son ami était réveillé. Il lui sourit comme à son habitude.

-Bien dormi?

-Avec le moment que tu m'as fait passé, le contraire aurait été étonnant.

-Tu regrettes?

-Absolument pas. Je suis prêt à recommencer quand tu veux.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas seulement quand moi je veux. Quand toi tu veux aussi, tu as ton mot à dire.

Kratos acheva son œuvre et descendit pour remettre la lettre au coursier. Pendant ce temps, Yuan s'habillait, rêvant toujours de ce moment incroyable. Comme Kratos l'avait estimé, Yuan reçut la réponse de Madame Mils une semaine après. Durant cette semaine, il ne se passa plus rien de charnel entre les deux garçons à part des baisers tous plus chastes les uns que les autres soit sur le front, soit sur la joue.

Ce fut Déodate qui donna sa lettre à Yuan. Déodate aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme. Il était un peu comme son fils, en tout cas, elle l'aimait comme tel.

Le métis ouvrit sa lettre et la lut avec Kratos. Yuan s'était attendu à tout sauf à la manière dont Madame Mils s'adressait à lui.

_Votre Altesse,_

_C'est avec une très grande joie et un honneur immense que je vous écris. Je suis honorée par la requête dont vous me faîtes part._

_J'espère pouvoir y accéder et convenir à votre demande. Malheureusement, je ne saurais vous raconter la vie de votre illustre père en une seule lettre, mes pauvres os ne me le permettent plus mais sachez, Votre Altesse, que je ferai en sorte que vous obteniez ce que l'on pourrait appeler une biographie de Sa Majesté Reyson aussi vite que possible. _

_Je commence donc mon travail d'historienne ici._

_Reyson Naesala Geoffrey Ka-Fai naquit à Minaria un dix-huit octobre il y a maintenant trente-neuf années. Fils cadet du Roi Rémiel et de la Reine Lilith, il est le troisième enfant d'une fratrie destinée à être au nombre de quatre enfants. Son frère ainé Rafiel était né un trente juin trois ans avant lui et sa sœur Lillia un quatre mai deux ans avant Rafiel. Enfant à la santé fragile, beaucoup de courtisans pariaient sur la date de sa mort. La réaction du roi fut vive. Tous les parieurs furent exilés sans exception ce qui eut pour effet de laisser une place de ministre vacante qui fut occupé alors par le jeune Théophile Aurion, duc d'Altamira, île proche du territoire de Minaria. _

-Théophile? Mais c'est mon grand-père! S'exclama Kratos

-Il vit toujours?

-Malheureusement non, la Déesse l'a rendu fou à la mort de Grand-Mère et il s'est suicidé.

Espoir raté, zut! Mais au moins, Yuan savait qu'il était plus proche de ses terres qu'il ne le pensait. Il se jura d'aller le voir au moins une fois.

_J'étais déjà au service de la famille royale à la naissance de Sa Majesté Reyson. J'avais alors vingt-trois ans. Je fus chargée de nourrir l'illustre progéniture des souverains de Minaria. Le prince Reyson était déjà un bel enfant à la naissance. Des quatre enfants royaux, c'était lui qui attirait le plus les regards des gens. Il dégageait de lui une sorte de magnétisme étrange, une noblesse inexplicable._

_Contrairement aux funestes prédictions des courtisans bannis, le prince survécut et plus les années passaient, plus il se fortifiait pour au final devenir le plus résistant des enfants du Roi._

_Il semblait assez précoce. A un an, il marchait sans tomber. Six mois plus tard, il parlait. C'était un enfant assez calme mais capable de vie incroyable contrairement à la vive Lillia et à l'enjoué Rafiel. L'âge de quatre ans fut un âge plein de surprises pour le jeune Reyson. A quatre ans, il commença comme la tradition le veut à étudier. A quatre ans, il vit sa jeune sœur Leanne naître. Mais malheureusement, l'âge de quatre ans fut celui où le jeune Reyson perdit sa mère, morte en couches, qui lui fit promettre de veiller sur sa jeune sœur. Chose étrange, le jeune Reyson ne versa pas une larme alors que son frère et sa sœur pleuraient des heures durant. Il m'avoua bien plus tard que c'était parce qu'il savait que sa mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pleure. L'âge de quatre ans fut aussi celui d'une amitié qui se révèlera aussi précieuse que belle. En effet, c'est à cet âge plein de surprises pour Reyson qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Wolf Abel Caïn Silverburgh. Ayant le même âge que lui, le jeune Wolf avait été désigné pour être le compagnon de jeux de Reyson. Il se révèlera être son meilleur ami et son plus fidèle allié. Les deux garçons avaient de nombreux points communs. Tous deux haïssaient la violence, tous deux adoraient lire mais surtout ils avaient perdu leurs mères. Wolf, en effet, eut le malheur de perdre celle qui le mit au monde peu avant de devenir le compagnon de jeux de Reyson. Cette perte cruelle survenait à peine juste après qu'il eut perdu son frère cadet et sa sœur ainée dans un accident._

Yuan ne sut lire la suite tout de suite, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. Son père aussi avait grandi privé de mère. Le destin de la famille de Wolf l'avait tout aussi touché. Comment après avoir souffert autant il pouvait sourire aussi franchement? Le demi-elfe se rappelait avoir tenu grâce à la religion mais il n'arrivait plus à sourire, jusqu'à ce que Kratos n'arrive. Était-ce son père qui avait consolé Wolf? Était-ce Reyson qui avait été la lumière salvatrice de Wolf? Leurs histoires se ressemblaient tant! Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer avec douceur. Il se laissa bercer tout doucement.

_Le prince le prit tout de suite en affection et lui jura de le protéger comme il avait juré à sa défunte mère de veiller sur sa jeune sœur Leanne. _

_Une amitié tendre, presque filiale se noua entre les deux petits garçons._

_Le prince Reyson grandit, élevé dans la foi et le goût du pardon, du partage et de l'équité. Cependant, il se révéla assez vite être le rebelle de la famille. La famille royale de Minaria prônait le pacifisme et la non-violence. Sans pour autant excuser la guerre, les crimes et les barbaries dont les hommes sont capables, Reyson pensait que malheureusement,_

_dans ce monde dont les eaux pouvaient devenir rouge de sang, il y avait des conflits que seules les batailles pouvaient résoudre. Il croyait que l'adage « un mal pour un bien » était véridique, sans pour autant être toujours excusable. Le roi eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre son plus jeune fils. Les autres enfants royaux aussi. Cependant, le prince ne reniait pas ses origines. S'il devait se battre, il le ferait avec les pouvoirs de son clan. Reyson avait alors quinze ans._

_Je m'arrête ici, Votre Altesse et je vous jure de vous écrire la suite au plus vite. Puisse la Déesse vous bénir et bénir ceux qui vous protègent. Je vous fais la promesse d'honorer régulièrement la tombe de Sa Majesté Nayru._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être votre très humble servante_

_Roselyne _

Le duo venait de finir la lecture de la lettre quand une servante vint et leur annonça que les deux garçons étaient attendus au salon par Théophratus et Déodate. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent donc peu après que Yuan eut séché ses dernières larmes. Vu l'air radieux qu'avait le couple Aurion, la nouvelle devait être bonne et en effet, elle l'était. Elle avait des allures même de miracle. La mère de Kratos était enceinte.

_**A Suivre**_


	14. Tragédies

_**Chapitre 13: Tragédies**_

Kratos avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Sa mère enceinte? Les mots qui lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit furent:

Maman, enceinte, bébé , grand frère.

Puis quand l'information fut totalement bien intégrée dans son cerveau, il laissa sa joie exploser. Il allait être grand frère! La Déesse venait de réaliser l'un de ses plus grands rêves, l'une de ses plus grandes prières.

Déodate Aurion avait un corps qui gardait difficilement les enfants. Avant la naissance de Kratos, elle avait fait deux fausses couches et elle avait failli mourir en lui donnant naissance. Mais elle avait si bien récupéré depuis que tout le monde disait que si elle accouchait d'un autre enfant, l'accouchement serait moins pénible pour elle. C'était un miracle pour elle d'être enceinte une seconde fois, à presque quarante ans, d'autant plus que les médecins étaient optimistes.

Yuan était heureux pour les Aurion. Si une famille méritait le bonheur, c'était bien elle, elle qui avait eut la bonté de s'intéresser au pauvre orphelin à l'avenir incertain qu'il était, elle qui en dépit de sa noblesse, de son prestige, de sa renommée et de sa lignée restait simple, modeste. Il félicita les futurs parents, timidement mais Théophratus et Déodate sentaient à quel point le métis était sincère. Le patriarche évoqua la raison pour laquelle il avait fait appeler les deux garçons. Certes, c'était pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais aussi pour une requête bien particulière destiné à Yuan. Il lui demandait d'être le parrain du futur bébé.

Le demi-elfe crut au début avoir mal compris mais le père de Kratos semblait sérieux. En lui proposant d'être le parrain du futur Aurion, il prouvait de manière symbolique et définitive qu'il acceptait Yuan dans leur famille. L'adolescent accepta avec émotion. La grossesse se déroula sans trop de problèmes. Yuan voyait Kratos rayonner de bonheur, plus fort que le Soleil encore. La joie lui allait si bien! Yuan ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Heureuse de voir à quel point les deux garçons étaient ravis de voir la famille s'agrandir, Déodate leur donna une mission afin de calmer leur impatience: c'était le duo inséparable qui allait décorer la chambre de A à Z . Ils y passaient le plus clair de leur temps, se demandant quelles couleurs iraient le mieux dans une chambre de bébé, quelles couleurs prendre car ils ignoraient si le bébé allait être un garçon ou une fille, comment agencer la pièce... Un peu plus et on aurait dit que les deux adolescents étaient en couple et qu'ils prévoyaient d'adopter un enfant. Après chaque journée dans ce chantier, ils étaient tous les deux si éreintés qu'ils n'étaient pas rare qu'on les retrouve endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre soit dans la chambre de Yuan, soit dans celle de Kratos.

Au final, la chambre était simple mais agréable. Elle était dans des tons vert anis et blanc, les meubles étaient en bois d'Ozette, le plus solide qu'il existait alors à l'époque. Le résultat était ravissant. Kratos était content, son frère ou sa sœur allait avoir un joli endroit où dormir. Le bonheur lui allait bien. Yuan ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à agir ainsi mais il n'arriva pas à s'en empêcher. Il embrassa Kratos. L'humain, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire. Il aimait ce contact.

Malheureusement, ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Un mois avant la naissance du bébé, Kratos devint orphelin de père. Théophratus avait perdu la vie dans un accident de carrosse alors qu'il se rendait à Meltokio. Jamais une veuve ne fut plus éplorée que Déodate et jamais un père ne fut autant pleuré par son fils. Jamais un pupille ne pleura autant pour celui qui l'avait recueilli. Kratos passa des nuits entières à pleurer. Yuan ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il restait à ses côtés, le laissait pleurer à sa guise contre lui alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. On dit souvent « un malheur n'arrive jamais seul » mais on dit aussi «la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit ». Dans la vie de Kratos, la première citation allait surpasser la deuxième. On alla le chercher le jour de Noël. Sa mère venait de mettre au monde un petit garçon fort et en pleine santé. Déodate, en revanche, n'en n'avait plus pour très longtemps. La mort de son mari et des complications durant l'accouchement avaient scellé son avenir. Elle demanda à voir Yuan en premier. Il avait l'air tellement triste! Il n'en avait pas seulement l'air, il l'était réellement. Il avait l'impression de perdre une deuxième fois sa mère.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous Yuan? La mort fait partie de la vie, non?

Yuan ne sut que répondre. Que pouvait-il dire face à cette femme qui acceptait son destin sans broncher, belle et digne jusqu'à la fin?

- Yuan, soyez franc avec moi, Kratos vous aime ?

- Il m'aime autant qu'un ami peut aimer son ami.

Yuan essayait d'éviter à cette agonisante un choc inutile.

-Comme vous êtes compatissant avec la pauvre mourante que je suis. Ne me mentez pas, je sais que Kratos vous aime. Il vous aime comme j'ai aimé mon mari. Ne croyez pas que j'en suis fâchée, je préfère que se soit vous l'élu de son cœur plutôt qu'un homme dont j'ignore tout. Faîtes moi une promesse, Yuan. Promettez-moi de veiller sur mes fils.

-Je vous le promets Madame, soyez tranquille. Je veillerai sur Kratos et sur son petit frère, même si cela doit me coûter la vie un jour.

-Merci. Je suis si contente de vous avoir rencontré. Vous avez été pour moi mon fils.

-Et vous avez été pour moi une mère aimante. C'est à moi de vous remercier.

Yuan la quitta puis ce fut Kratos qui entra dans la pièce où reposait sa mère.

-Kratos, mon enfant, approchez. Regardez, votre frère est ici. Il s'appelle Lloyd. Vous plait-il mon fils?

Dans son berceau, Lloyd dormait à point fermé. Il avait des petits cheveux bruns, un visage tout rond et un air d'angelot.

-Il est magnifique Mère. Répondit Kratos dont les émotions alternaient entre la joie d'avoir un frère et la tristesse sans nom de voir sa mère mourir alors qu'il se remettait à peine du départ de son père.

Le petit Lloyd ouvrit les yeux et son regard chocolat se planta dans celui grenat de son frère ainé. Kratos aima son petit frère sur le champ.

-Mon fils, comme vous le savez, je suis en train de mourir.

-Ne dîtes pas des choses pareilles Mère, vous allez vivre.

-Non ,mon fils, je me sens partir et vous allez devenir le nouveau duc d'Altamira. Mon fils, vous aimez Yuan n'est-ce pas? Vous l'aimez à la manière d'un amoureux. Je le sais et je ne vous en blâme pas. Dans les volontés de votre père et dans les miennes, vous verrez qu'il est précisé que l'on ne vous forcera point à vous marier. Votre père et moi vous demandons seulement de prendre bien soin de Lloyd. Protégez-le et aimez-le pour nous.

Kratos prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le regarda avec une tendresse triste.

-Plus qu'un frère ma mère, Lloyd sera mon fils. J'essayerai de l'élever aussi dignement que Père et vous m'avez élevé.

-Merci Kratos, je peux partir sans crainte et sans regrets. Dites à Lloyd quand il sera plus grand que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, exactement de al même manière que je vous aime et que j'aime Yuan. Adieu mon enfant, puissiez vous trouver le bonheur, un Ange tel que vous le mérite.

Déodate ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir ensuite et au moment où la vie quittait son corps, au moment même où son cœur acheva son dernier battement, le petit Lloyd se mit à pleurer aussi fort qu'un nourrisson pouvait le faire. Son frère ainé mêla ses larmes à celle du bébé.

Il était désormais le nouveau duc d'Altamira. Il regarda son petit frère et essaya de calmer ses pleurs. Non, ce n'était pas son petit frère, c'était son fils et il comptait bien s'en occuper.

- C'est fini Lloyd, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Papa est là.

Yuan pénétra dans la pièce. Voyant les larmes de son ami, il comprit tout de suite que Déodate n'était plus. Il fit un signe de croix respectueux face au lit de la morte.

-Viens Yuan, approche. Viens voir comme il est beau.

C'était vrai qu'il était beau, le petit bébé que Kratos tenait dans ses bras. Yuan trouvait qu'il ressemblait à une petit pomme avec sa bouille ronde.

- Cet enfant... est-ce...

Yuan eut trop de mal à finir sa phrase mais Kratos en devina aisément le sens.

-C'est un garçon. Il s'appelle Lloyd. Je cherche ses autres noms, t'as une idée?

-J'ajouterais le nom de son grand frère.

-Et moi celui de son parrain avec celui de son grand-père.

Le jeune orphelin regarda son petit frère et lui dit avec douceur:

- Bienvenue sur Terre, Lloyd Kratos Yuan Théophratus Aurion.

Malgré sa douleur, Kratos reprit assez vite les rennes du duché Aurion. Wolf garda sa position mais il eut un petit plus dans ses fonctions, il allait être le conseiller du jeune duc. Une jeune nourrice fut choisie pour Lloyd. Elle venait de Luin et avait le même âge que Kratos. C'était elle qui allait devenir la figure maternelle de Lloyd. Elle s'appelait Anna Irving.

Yuan, quand à lui, devenait conseiller du nouveau duc mais surtout il restait son meilleur confident.

Kratos lui jura qu'il continuerait à l'aider malgré ses nouveaux devoirs. Yuan lui promit de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait pour Lloyd et pour le duché.

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi Kratos. Tu m'as sauvé. C'est à mon tour de t'aider à ne pas sombrer, mon ami. Ami? N'est-ce pas plutôt amant que je devrais penser? On verra bien. Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est de veiller à ce que tu te remettes bien de tout._

_**A suivre** _


	15. Les sentiments de Yuan

_**Chapitre 14: Les sentiments de Yuan**_

Malgré le chagrin qui l'accablait, Kratos se révéla être un jeune homme assez actif dans ses nouvelles fonctions, qu'elles fussent familiales ou politiques. Sa vie était désormais réglée comme un métronome. Tous les jours, il se levait à six heures, il mangeait un peu, il travaillait jusqu'à dix heures. Là, il faisait une bonne pause. Une pause à la Kratos, cela voulait dire qu'on le retrouvait à étudier. Ou alors, le plus souvent, il allait voir son fils, comme il l'appelait avec tendresse. A midi, il déjeunait. Puis il prenait quand même le temps de digérer. Le plus souvent, il passait ce moment de la journée avec Yuan. A deux heures, il se remettait en selle, épée à la main et il assassinait les affaires, la paperasse et les documents administratifs. Du sang noir coulait le long de sa lame. A quatre heures, il jugeait qu'il avait assez travaillé pour toute sa journée. Il rejoignait Yuan pour une bonne séance d'escrime, histoire de ne pas rouiller. Il se détendait, il discutait avec Wolf, Yuan ou Anna. Il jouait avec Lloyd. A vingt heures, tout le monde soupait. Même si Anna et Wolf étaient de la roture, Kratos tenait à leur présence à sa table. Anna était celle qui veillait sur son fils. Wolf avait été celui qui avait veillé sur lui dans son enfance. Après, Anna se retirait avec Lloyd. Wolf ne tardait jamais vraiment longtemps. Kratos et Yuan restaient alors seuls. A vingt-deux heures ou vingt-deux heures trente, les deux jeunes hommes allaient se coucher. Les domestiques et les aristocrates vantaient ce jeune duc, ils saluaient sa force et son courage. Kratos se disait qu'ils avaient tort. Les premières nuits, il avait demandé à Yuan s'il pouvait dormir avec lui. Les premières nuits, il ne dormait pas, il pleurait silencieusement, son ami le berçant comme si c'était lui, l'enfant dont sa mère venait d'accoucher. Mais ça, c'était la nuit. C'était dans le monde du secret. C'était dans le monde des ombres.

Malgré la mort des époux Aurion, la vie de Yuan ne changea pas vraiment. Il était toujours aussi libre de ses mouvements. Alors il décida d'essayer d'adoucir la vie de son ange gardien. Il se levait à six heures, histoire que Kratos ne déjeune pas seul. Ensuite, il lisait. A dix heures, il l'accompagnait dans sa détente. En attendant l'heure du déjeuner, il était le plus souvent avec Lloyd. Il lui parlait. Ça pouvait paraître stupide, vu que Lloyd ne pouvait pas lui répondre mais il était certain que Lloyd le comprenait. A midi, il déjeunait avec Kratos. Puis il attendait patiemment que Kratos eut fini de travailler. Le plus souvent, il étudiait avec Wolf. Après, quand Kratos avait enfin fini, il s'arrangeait pour lui changer les idées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand il voyait l'humain pleurer, quand il le voyait aux proies du chagrin et du désespoir, son cœur se serrait, il devenait lourd. Cela lui faisait mal. Alors, il essayait de calmer la douleur. Le reste de la journée, il restait avec Kratos. La nuit, il dormait avec Kratos. Ses pleurs s'estompaient et ses nuits, il les passa à dormir.

Quand un Ange veille sur vos rêves, on ne peut que bien dormir.

La vie de Lloyd était un vrai petit paradis. Le bébé passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Quand il avait faim, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler, Anna comprenait tout de suite et hop, à lui le lait! Il l'aimait bien Anna. Elle sentait bon, elle avait une jolie voix. Lloyd aimait bien Yuan aussi. Il lui parlait souvent et comme Yuan n'attendait pas spécialement de réponses vu qu'il savait qu'il ne savait pas encore parler, Lloyd l'écoutait. Ce que Lloyd aimait le plus chez Yuan? Ses cheveux, pardi! Une si jolie couleur, avec une jolie longueur alors du coup Lloyd en profitait pour attraper ses cheveux avec ses petits poings et comme Yuan ne disait rien, il recommençait. Ça l'amusait Lloyd. Au pire, Yuan râle mais au ton rieur du métis, Lloyd sent qu'il n'est pas sérieux. Et puis, il serre pas fort Lloyd. Juste assez pour que Yuan sente que quelqu'un le retient. Enfin, il y a Kratos. Lloyd sait que Kratos n'est pas son papa, Yuan le lui a expliqué, Kratos le lui a expliqué, Kratos c'est son grand-frère mais bon, vu comment il est grand et fort, il peut se faire passer pour son papa sans problème. Lloyd aime bien Kratos. Kratos, il joue tout le temps avec lui. Il le chatouille parce qu'il l'aime l'entendre rire et Lloyd, lui, il aime les chatouilles. Kratos, il le câline, il lui parle. Même si Lloyd sent qu'Anna l'aime, même s'il sent que Yuan est tombé sous son charme de bébé, c'est différent avec Kratos. Personne ne l'aimera aussi fort que Kratos, il le sait. Alors que Kratos soit son grand frère ou son père, Lloyd, il s'en fiche. Tant que Kratos l'aimera fort, peu lui importe à Lloyd. D'ailleurs, la première personne qu'il appellera, ce sera Kratos, tiens! Puis Anna ou Yuan. Ou les deux en même temps. Après il verra bien. Bébé Lloyd est fatigué, il s'endort paisiblement dans les bras de Kratos. L'ainé ne tarde pas à le suivre d'ailleurs. Alors, Yuan retrouve le tableau touchant des deux Aurion au pays des rêves. C'est comme ça presque tout les jours.

Ce jour là, tout semblait suivre son cours normal. Seulement, à trois heures, personne n'avait prévu qu'Anna n'entre en trombe dans le bureau de Kratos.

- Eh bien, en voilà une agitation Anna !

- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Aurion mais c'est le petit Lloyd! La fièvre monte et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à le soulager!

Seuls deux mots arrivèrent intacts au cerveau de Kratos:

Lloyd- malade

Il se précipita littéralement au chevet de son petit frère. Yuan, pendant ce temps, avait appelé un médecin, tandis que Wolf et Anna essayaient d'aider de leur mieux. Kratos prit Lloyd dans ses bras et tenta d'apaiser ses pleurs.

Et si jamais son petit trésor venait à mourir lui aussi? Il se retrouverait alors tout seul, il serait le dernier des Aurion! Alors qu'il avait juré à sa mère mourante de prendre soin de l'être pour lequel elle avait donné sa vie sans regrets!

- Ne meurs pas Lloyd, ne meurs pas...ne meurs pas...

L'humain répétait ces mots sans arrêt, comme s'il voulait que Lloyd ne les oublie pas. Il serrait son petit corps contre le sien, il essayait de lui transmettre de sa force, de sa santé, même de son espérance de vie s'il le fallait! Quand Yuan le vit, il eut immédiatement à l'esprit l'image d'une marionnette brisée, bloquée dans une valse, un requiem sans fin. Et c'était infiniment triste. Il s'approcha doucement des deux Aurion et sécha d'un revers de la main les larmes de l'ainé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sans doute rien de bien méchant. Je suis sûr que Lloyd guérira.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kratos et déposa sur sa joue un baiser. Certes, l'humain pleurait toujours mais au moins, Yuan avait réussi à le faire sourire. Ah Seigneur, ce sourire magnifique, figé dans la tristesse et la dignité! Le métis sentit son cœur chavirer. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas et le moment était mal choisi pour penser à cela. La priorité, c'était Lloyd. Le médecin arriva assez vite et diagnostiqua un coup de froid sans gravité car Yuan avait eu le bon réflexe de le faire quérir mais il fallait quand même surveiller le petit quelques jours.

A peine le médecin parti, Kratos déposa doucement Lloyd dans son berceau avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Les larmes d'inquiétude devinrent des larmes de soulagement. Yuan prit place à côté de son ami et le serra contre lui, le laissant évacuer à sa guise. Lui quand il fallait qu'il évacue, il vomissait. Kratos évacuait par les yeux. C'est une histoires d'entrée ou de sortie, faut bien considérer par quel sens on prend l'histoire.

Malgré son travail encore titanesque pour un adolescent de dix-huit ans, le jeune duc tint à veiller son petit frère. Il le fit quatre nuits. Il en aurait bien fait une cinquième si Yuan ne l'avait pas forcé à aller dormir un peu en lui assurant que Lloyd allait mieux et qu'au pire, en cas de problème, il saurait gérer. Il n'y eut aucun incident notable cette nuit là, à part une histoire de langes à changer mais ça, Yuan savait faire alors, pas de problème.

Le lendemain, Kratos avait les traits tirés. Il était pâle et avait peu d'appétit. Yuan le remarqua. Avec son joli sourire, l'humain aux cheveux acajou le rassura.

- C'est juste un peu de fatigue.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi et à chaque fois que l'on lui faisait remarquer son apparente faiblesse, il sortait toujours la même phrase, avec son éternel sourire. Il continuait à mener son train de vie habituel. Levé aux aurores et couché bien après le soleil. Son esprit acceptait. Son corps acceptait de moins en moins. Ce fut durant une séance d'escrime avec Yuan que le corps rebelle décida de se révolter. Sans crier gare, Kratos s'effondra brûlant dans les bras du demi-elfe. Et quand le métis lui posa la question clichée du « ça va ? », il répondit la même réponse que d'habitude avant de plonger dans l'inconscience. Quand Yuan avait pensé à une marionnette brisée en faisant référence à Kratos, il n'avait pas tort. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Kratos n'avait plus aucun fil pour le retenir. Il avait dû endosser toutes les casquettes possibles: Aristocrate, homme d'affaires, père, adolescent, ami... A dix-huit ans. Il avait caché sa souffrance aux yeux de tous, même Yuan n'avait pas su sonder toute la profondeur de son chagrin. Le médecin appelé pour le petit frère fut mandé une seconde fois pour le grand. Kratos devait être fan des mathématiques, il avait là une sacrée addition.

Surmenage intense+stress pour Lloyd+ train de vie démesuré+ grosse bronchite qui menaçait de tourner à la pneumonie si Kratos ne se calmait pas = ce que vous avez lu peu avant.

_J'ai échoué...Je n'ai pas su te protéger Kratos...Je n'ai pas su voir ta douleur, je n'ai vu que la face visible de l'iceberg. Je me suis laissé tromper par ton air joyeux. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu voir au delà de ton regard? Alors que toi, à Meltokio, tu devinais aisément mes souffrances! Ce « n'y penses plus» pendant l'anecdote du bain ! Tu devinais tout de moi! Est-ce moi qui suis lisible comme un livre ouvert? Ou alors est-ce moi qui lit mal? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Pardonne-moi Kratos..._

Kratos s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard en ayant la sensation que tout son corps refusait de lui obéir. Pourtant, il avait encore des choses à faire. Il tenta de se lever quand il sentit deux bras le saisir pour le rallonger de force. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner à qui appartenait ces bras. Il savait que c'était celui qui faisait battre son cœur, celui qu'il aimait à s'en rendre malade, celui qui lui avait donné son corps.

L'humain sentit deux gouttes d'eau tomber sur son bras. Son Ange avait eu peur pour lui, son Ange pleurait par sa faute. D'accord, il allait se calmer un peu, d'accord il allait se soigner et se reposer, d'accord il ne lui mentirait plus sur son état.

- Pardonne-moi Yuan, je n'aurais pas du te mentir.

- Non, c'est à moi de te demander pardon, je n'ai pas su voir au-delà des apparences... Je m'en veux tellement! Si jamais je te perdais, je...

_C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans Kratos? Que deviendrais-je sans lui? Vivre sans lui? Non! Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer, cela serait un cauchemar, un Enfer pire que celui de la pension Kharlan! Sans lui, ma vie redeviendrait noire et triste! Il doit survivre, il faut qu'il survive! _

- Yuan?

En entendant son prénom, le demi-elfe cessa toute bataille avec ses pensées.

- Ce n'est rien Kratos, essaye de dormir un peu, cela te fera la plus grand bien.

Le malade acquiesça et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pays des rêves, ce qui donna l'occasion à Yuan de reprendre son combat interne là où il l'avait laissé. Reyson lui avait dit qu'un jour, il devrait donner une réponse à Kratos. Lui-même avait dit à Kratos qu'il n'avait pas pu réellement se poser la question sur ses sentiments pour lui. Mais là, le métis sentait que la réponse était proche. Cette peur de le perdre à jamais, cette envie de le voir heureux, cette sensation de chaleur quand il voyait son sourire, cette envie maintenant presque permanente qu'il avait de l'embrasser... Et oserait-il l'avouer? Son désir pour l'humain qui grandissait chaque jour davantage...

Le souvenir de ce jour où ils n'avaient fait qu'un et ce « je t'aime tant » qui le tourmentaient de jour comme de nuit... Si Kratos avait été un simple ami pour lui, cette journée aurait été une anecdote sympathique. Il était bien plus qu'un ami. Était-ce...de l'amour? Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

_Si Kratos savait ce que je ressens, il en serait fou de joie...Et sa joie ferait mon bonheur. Le doute n'est plus en moi...Je l'aime... A en devenir fou même... et je l'aime peut-être depuis longtemps déjà... Je l'aime...Ça me fait bizarre, cela me paraît si évident maintenant! Je l'aime... Maman, tu avais raison, la Déesse récompense toujours ceux qui se donnent du mal. Elle m'a offert un ami, un amoureux, un amant et tout cela en un seul et même être: Kratos. C'est un garçon, et alors? C'est lui que mon cœur a choisi, on ne contrôle pas l'amour. J'aime Kratos. Peu importe ce que cet amour peut m'apporter comme misères, il m'apportera bien plus de joie que de peine. Et Kratos en vaut largement la peine._

_**A Suivre**_


	16. Une partie de la vérité

_**Chapitre 15: Une partie de la vérité**_

Le lendemain matin, le jeune duc d'Altamira se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait passé son corps à tabac. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir, il avait encore trop de travail pour cela. Il essaya de se lever, sans grand succès. Yuan entrait dans la pièce au moment même où Kratos tentait de sortir de son lit.

-Kratos Aurion, essaye encore une fois de te lever alors que tu es malade et je te ligote à même le lit! Dit Yuan en tentant d'être un tant soit peu menaçant sans franc succès.

-Oui Papa. Plaisanta le malade

-Je n'ai pas l'honneur d'être ton père, je suis ton amoureux. Répliqua le métis

-Hein?

-Deux.

-Trois, j'ai gagné!

Non, il avait du mal entendre. Ou alors Yuan lui faisait une blague. Une bien acide selon lui, il ne savait toujours pas si son amour pour lui était réciproque et le fait qu'ils avaient eu une liaison un après-midi ne signifiait rien. Il sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux et Yuan réalisa qu'il avait été maladroit. Kratos ignorait ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

-Ne pleure pas, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'aurais du te l'annoncer de manière plus délicate.

-M'annoncer quoi de manière plus délicate?

Le demi-elfe serra l'humain contre lui et le laissa se calmer un peu.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai dit ça, Kratos?

Mouvement affirmatif de la tête de la part du concerné.

-Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Je veux être pour toujours à tes côtés et il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je me sens vraiment moi, vraiment vivant.

Yuan sentit Kratos sursauter à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. L'humain avait du mal à croire ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Il l'aimait? Il l'aimait d'amour?

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça?

-Je ne me le permettrai pas. Je t'aime Kratos, de quelle preuve as-tu besoin pour que tu me croies?

L'humain ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Yuan l'aimait, il l'aimait de la même manière que lui l'aimait.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Je viens de te le dire Kratos.

Le demi-elfe captura avec douceur ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois chaste et tendre. Kratos eut la confirmation que Yuan ne mentait pas. Toute la peine qu'il avait accumulé depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait l'enfant des Minaria s'envola avec cette pensée. Yuan l'aimait.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais soigné à Meltokio? Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de te soigner.

-Mais j'ai du travail à faire.

-Wolf et moi, nous nous en chargeons.

-Et Lloyd?

-Anna le chouchoute, comme à son habitude. Quand tu iras un peu mieux, on te l'amènera. Ne cherche pas d'échappatoire, il n'y en a pas.

Yuan fut donc le garde-malade de Kratos le temps de sa convalescence. Cependant, il en manquait jamais d'aller parler à Lloyd. Il lui disait toujours:

-Ton grand-frère va mieux aujourd'hui. Tu lui manques, dès qu'il sera guéri, il viendra te voir.

Mais un jour, après lui avoir sorti sa phrase habituelle, Yuan sentit une toute petite main serrer son petit doigt. Le bébé lui tendait les bras. Que faire? Il était vrai que Yuan adorait Lloyd mais il n'était pas habitué aux bébés. Donner un biberon ou changer des langes, il savait mais prendre véritablement un enfant si jeune dans ses bras...Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Cependant, le petit était si mignon, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui ôter ce plaisir. Il surmonta sa première appréhension et prit Lloyd dans ses bras.

-Bon, maintenant que t'es là, on va voir Kratos? Il va beaucoup mieux, tu sais.

Lloyd émit un léger gazouillement qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le métis.

Quand Yuan entra dans la chambre de Kratos, le jeune malade était assis dans son lit, lisant tranquillement. Son visage s'éclaira à la vue de ses deux visiteurs.

- Regarde Lloyd, tu as bien vu que je ne mentais pas.

Yuan s'approcha et Kratos prit son jeune frère dans ses bras. Comme ce contact lui avait manqué! Le demi-elfe se prit à rêver ce qu'aurait été sa vie si lui-même avait eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ou même les deux. Il aurait joué avec le petit et fait des couettes à la demoiselle. Mais ce beau rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Sa mère était morte. Peut-être que son père avait refait sa vie. S'il voulait le savoir, il lui fallait le retrouver mais rien depuis la première lettre de Madame Mils n'était arrivé. Comme pour contrer cette vérité, Anna apporta à Yuan une lettre. La suite des aventures de Reyson Ka-Fai.

_Votre Altesse_

_Je vous prie de pardonner votre bien piètre servante qui vous a fait attendre._

_Cependant, avant que je ne me lance dans la suite des aventures de Sa Majesté, je tenais à présenter mes sincères condoléances à Monsieur le duc d'Altamira, ainsi que mes meilleurs vœux pour sa prise de pouvoir et pour son petit frère._

_La dernière fois, je m'étais arrêtée aux quinze ans de Sa Majesté._

_Nous commencerons donc ici._

_A quinze ans, Reyson apprit que son père l'avait fiancé à une jeune noble, la fille du Pontife de Tésséha'lla, Mademoiselle Marianne de Méthy, destinée à devenir plus tard la tenancière du pensionnat dans lequel vous avez travaillé._

La directrice, fiancée à son père? Yuan n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'était jamais mariée et qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Son père l'aurait donc quitté? Mais...Elle avait parlé de fiançailles brisées, un jour, quand il était allé cherché Reyson pour aider Kratos! Elle et lui auraient été fiancés un jour mais il avait brisé les fiançailles. De plus, il connaissait sa mère et de dos, il ressemblait trait pour trait à l'homme qui était dans ses visions. Cette sensation qu'il avait eu quand il l'avait rencontré...C'était lui...Le Reyson du cimetière de Meltokio était en réalité son père! Et à tout les coups, le pseudonyme dont parlait l'autre garce, c'était Gabriel Théodore. Le fameux médecin à qui il devait la vie, c'était également lui!

La directrice savait! Elle savait qui il était et elle s'était vengée sur lui! Il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il ne savait pas s'il ressemblait plus à son père ou à sa mère mais il savait qu'il n'était pas eux, il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire

_Cette histoire de fiançailles déplaisait fortement à Reyson. Marianne était son parfait opposé, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une amie. Il était déjà tombé sous le charme d'une jeune fille de son âge venue d'Heimdall. Madame votre mère, à l'époque Mademoiselle Nayru Thècle, Oracle du temps._

_Reyson demanda à son père de rompre ses fiançailles qui le liaient à Marianne de Méthy pour le fiancer à Nayru. Elle était de haute lignée, plus haute même que celle de sa fiancée et il l'aimait. Argument de poids pour la conception d'un enfant car si un homme n'aime pas sa femme, la venue d'un bébé peut être rendue difficile. Mais il eut beau faire, le roi ne céda pas. Il voulait un mariage entre la famille pontificale et la sienne. Reyson argumenta en précisant que Rafiel pouvait très bien l'épouser, d'autant plus qu'il en était amoureux fou._

_-Mon fils, assez de discussions, vous devez vous sacrifier pour l'intérêt de la famille Ka-Fai, je l'exige._

_Le malheureux prince versa bien des larmes. Quand Marianne venait pour les représentations officielles, il était courtois avec elle mais ne lui adressait la parole que si il en avait besoin ou si elle lui posait une question. Le roi lui en tint rigueur. A la Cour, Reyson était très mal vu. Ce n'était plus un rebelle adolescent à qui on pouvait pardonner sa quête et ses questionnements, c'était un renégat qui faisait le malheur de son père. Au sein de la famille, l'ambiance était tendue. Rafiel reprochait à Reyson son manque d'entrain envers sa promise bien qu'il l'eut remercié, en secret, d'avoir tout tenté pour que se fusse lui l'époux de Marianne. Lillia était complètement d'accord avec son père. Leanne fut la seule qui était réellement affirmée comme étant du côté de Reyson. Elle-même n'aimait pas Marianne. Elle la trouvait bien trop frivole et hautaine envers le petit peuple à l'inverse de Nayru. Selon la jeune princesse, Nayru était bien plus digne d'entrer dans la famille royale que Marianne. _

_Le prince Reyson vouait une profonde affection pour Leanne, qui le lui rendait bien._

_Le mariage princier fut fixé pour les dix-huit ans de Reyson._

_Malheureusement, le roi de Tésséha'lla craignait le peuple Minaria et il fit raser le pays entier. Seuls Reyson, Wolf et quelques habitants dont moi-même survécurent à ce massacre pur et simple. Le prince était effondré. Il avait alors dix-huit ans. Il rompit ses fiançailles et décida d'épouser Nayru, puisque rien ne pouvait plus l'en empêcher. Ils s'installèrent à Heimdall. Trois ans plus tard, vous veniez au monde. Le prince Reyson ne semblait heureux qu'auprès de sa femme et de vous. Heimdall étant hostile aux demi-elfes, vous partiez pour Meltokio. Malheureusement le roi eut vent de votre naissance et ce fut ainsi que Sa Majesté Nayru fut séparée de son époux, qui m'avait confié ce qu'il avait de plus précieux: sa famille. Je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle du prince et on fit croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun survivant du peuple de Minaria à la mort de votre mère, tuée sur ordre du roi._

_C'est là tout l'histoire du peuple de Minaria, Votre Altesse. Il fut néanmoins vengé par le peuple de Tésséha'lla, scandalisé par cette violence gratuite, ce qui fit perdre sa couronne au sanguinaire et permit à un roi plus pacifiste de prendre le pouvoir._

_Votre Altesse, je suis et je serai à jamais votre éternelle servante_

_Roselyne _

Il fallut un peu de temps à Yuan pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de réaliser et d'apprendre. Kratos lui remarqua un air qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Un mélange de détermination, de tristesse mais aussi...de colère? Il pria le demi-elfe de lui raconter ce qui le minait. Alors Yuan lui raconta tout. Ses révélations, ses déductions, ses nouvelles envies...Il lui demanda s'il avait un portrait de Gabriel. Kratos lui montra. Le cœur du métis fit un bond. C'était bel et bien Reyson. Le Reyson du

cimetière. Le Reyson qui avait aidé Kratos. Le Reyson qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Savait-il qu'il allait sauver son fils de son ex-fiancée? Il compara ce portrait à celui que Madame Mils lui avait fait parvenir. Aucun doute possible, c'était lui. Yuan avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de retrouver son père et mieux encore, il vivait.

-Kratos, j'ai du travail à faire mais puis-je le faire ici? Je ne voudrais pas te laisser seul.

-Bien sûr, mais je n'aurais pas été seul, Lloyd aurait été avec moi. Tu veux envoyer des lettres?

-Oui, dont une bien corsée à cette chère Marianne de Méthy. Fille de Pontife ou pas, je vais lui sonner les clochettes à celle-là. On ne s'en prend pas à un jeune homme juste pour se venger de son père et on s'en prend encore moins au prince héritier de Minaria.

Kratos ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Yuan commençait à avoir cette légère fierté due à sa condition sans pour autant oublier ce qu'était la misère de la roture. Et puis, allumer par lettre cette satanée et satanique Méthy, Kratos trouvait cela jouissif à souhait.

-Surtout, tout en restant poli, lâche toi, Yuan.

-Oui mais d'abord, j'écris à Madame Mils, la Méthy sera la dernière à qui j'écrirai. Je préfère une vieille femme du peuple à une fille de Pontife, voilà qui ferait jaser si cela se savait.

Le jeune homme se mit à l'ouvrage tandis que Kratos jouait paisiblement avec Lloyd avant d'être assailli par une quinte de toux. Aussitôt, Yuan arrêta et alla vers son amoureux.

-Vas-y mollo, tu es encore malade. Certes, moins, beaucoup moins mais quand même.

Kratos sentit une petite main sur la sienne et vit deux grands yeux chocolat le fixer. Lloyd était encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Kratos mais il n'était pas pour autant stupide. Il avait senti que son grand-frère avait mal.

Une fois assuré que Kratos allait bien, Yuan se remit au travail.

_Chère Madame Mils_

_Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement de votre travail. Vous avez comblé toutes mes attentes et même au-delà de mes espérances. Quel étrange destin que celui de mon père. Je sais qui il est et où il est désormais. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà. Vous l'avez sans doute reconnu le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés en allant au cimetière pour honorer ma pauvre maman. _

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille._

_Je n'oublierai jamais votre dévouement pour notre clan et je n'oublierai jamais votre gentillesse à mon égard. Je ne puis malheureusement pas encore vous remercier comme il se doit, cette lettre est à la fois une lettre de remerciement et d'excuse, mais cela n'est que partie remise. _

_Je vous envoie mes meilleurs sentiments_

_Yuan Ka-Fai de Minaria_

Le jeune homme cacheta la première lettre avant de demander l'adresse de «Gabriel» à Kratos.

_Monsieur mon très cher père_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai deviné qui vous étiez sous ce pseudonyme. Mon cher père...Je...Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes en vie! Plus le temps passait, plus je perdais espoir de vous retrouver enfin. Quelle drôle d'histoire que la notre! Mon père, sachez que chaque pas que j'ai fait depuis que j'ai appris votre existence était dans le but de vous retrouver, je voulais me rapprocher de vous, vous connaître pour me connaître. Je voulais apprendre à vous aimer. Je voudrais vous revoir. Wolf, qui est resté à Altamira depuis dix-huit ans aussi. S'il vous plaît mon père, venez à Altamira chez mon ami Kratos avec Madame Mils. Rien ne me causerait de plus grande joie. _

_Maintenant que je vous sais vivant, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser au jour de nos retrouvailles, de vraies retrouvailles, pas comme celle du cimetière._

_Madame Mils m'a raconté votre passé. Étrangement, c'était exactement l'idée que je me faisais de vous. J'ai hâte de pouvoir parler de cela avec vous._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être votre enfant_

_Yuan_

Enfin vint la lettre à la Méthy.

_Mademoiselle_

_Il était bien malavisé à vous de me traiter comme vous le fûtes. Je suis maintenant ce que j'aurais toujours du être et croyez bien que votre personne égoïste, froide, frustrée et pathétique ne provoque en moi que du dégout. Vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir, le seul que vous avez est sur cette pension minable._

_Plutôt que de me faire du mal, il aurait mieux valut me traiter correctement si vous vouliez vous attirer les faveurs du Roi mon père. Tant pis._

_J'ai pour projet de récupérer mon trône et je sais que j y arriverai_

_Sachez que je ferai savoir quel genre de créature misérable vous êtes. Vous perdrez crédibilité devant toute la Cour du Roi de Tésséha'lla, favorable aux Minaria. Vous serez socialement morte. Le jouet ne sera plus jamais un jouet. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre._

_Je ne vous salue point, une personne de mon rang n'a pas à le faire pour des gens comme vous. On ne salue guère un chien. Je vous ai fait la faveur de vous écrire. Gardez bien cette lettre, elle sera la seule que vous aurez de moi. Vous voulez mon pardon? Pourquoi? Parce que cela est écrit dans les enseignements de Mana? Il me semble que vous les avez assez bafoués comme ça. Il est trop tard maintenant. Avant j'aurai pu vous pardonner. Plus maintenant. _

_On ne s'en prend jamais impunément aux innocents._

_Adieu Madame, puissiez vous vivre longtemps, bien, en bonne santé mais assez malheureuse d'esprit pour pouvoir vous repentir de vos pêchés. _

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan Ka-Fai, Prince héritier de la couronne de Minaria_

-Cela sera ma seule vengeance, Marianne, tu t'en tires à bon compte. J'aurais pu être plus cruel encore.

Yuan envoya toutes ses lettres. Deux semaines plus tard, son vœu le plus cher se réalisait. Son père avait tombé le masque et lui avait écrit qu'il était en route pour Altamira.

_**A Suivre**_


	17. Retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 16: Retrouvailles**_

Dans son bureau, Marianne de Méthy lisait la lettre de Yuan devant sa cheminée. Elle eut un rire léger. Il voulait sa mort sociale? Elle était déjà morte socialement quand l'ancien roi fut renversé et son père tué. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle ne regrettait pas le traitement spécial qu'elle avait infligé au demi-elfe. C'était vrai, en prenant soin de Yuan, elle aurait pu gagner l'estime de Reyson. Et alors? Sa déchéance et sa vie malheureuse, elle le lui devait. Elle était condamnée à rester Mademoiselle «la fille de». La mort de son père était due aux Minaria, même si c'était hors de leur contrôle. Elle ne se repentirait jamais. Sa vengeance, elle l'avait eu. Elle l'avait eu dès que le fils de Reyson avait commencé à dépérir. Elle l'avait eu dès qu'il avait été violé. En fait, plus il allait mal, mieux elle se sentait. C'était pour cela qu'elle encourageait des garçons comme Lévin. Yuan avait souffert, sa vengeance était accomplie. Voulait-elle sa mort? Non, mais sa mort ne l'aurait pas attristée. Perdre sa pension? Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle trouverait toujours un moyen de se relever. D'un geste las, elle jeta la lettre dans le feu. Son deuil d'un possible mariage était fait. Elle pouvait tourner la page.

A Altamira, Yuan était fort affairé. Entre les préparatifs pour l'arrivée de son père, le petit Lloyd et son cher Kratos, il n'avait pas énormément de temps pour se reposer. Il faisait des projets d'avenir. Un avenir avec Kratos et Lloyd. Un avenir où un amour tel que le leur pouvait s'épanouir. Un avenir où la tragédie de ses parents ne se déroulerait pas. Son plan était simple, bien calculé. Mais il avait besoin de l'aide de son père. Il espérait qu'il ne le rejette pas une fois qu'il saurait la nature de sa relation avec Kratos.

Kratos se remettait de sa maladie et désormais, il acceptait d'avoir l'aide un peu plus poussée de Wolf et de Yuan. Yuan...Rien qu'en pensant à son nom, il souriait. Il repensa aux projets de son compagnon. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils puissent se réaliser. Depuis qu'il savait que son amour était réciproque, le jeune humain se sentait mieux, c'était étrange, la vie lui paraissait plus belle. Seulement, il pensa à une chose. Que Yuan soit un demi-elfe, Kratos s'en fichait pas mal. Mais une chose le rendait malheureux. Il savait qu'il n'accompagnerait jamais le jeune homme jusqu'au bout de sa vie. L'espérance de vie de son amour était de mille ans, la sienne seulement de quatre-vingt et encore...Bien sûr, il lui en avait parlé. Yuan lui avait répondu cela:

-J'espère que le jour de ta mort, la Déesse me fera mourir dans la seconde qui suivra ton départ. Sinon, je m'en chargerai moi-même. J'ai commencé ma vie avec toi, je la finirai avec toi.

Ah, d'accord, c'était toujours aussi franc mais Kratos avait appris à décoder la franchise de Yuan. Il venait là de lui faire une des plus belles déclarations d'amour.

Dans une berline de voyage, Reyson et sa vieille nourrice étaient en route vers Altamira. Le trentenaire regardait défiler le paysage que son fils avait eu la joie de contempler des mois plus tôt. Il se demandait comment il allait. Il se demandait si Kratos avait eu sa réponse. Et si elle était positive, alors il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Il savait ce que c'était, un amour rejeté par sa propre famille, la sensation qu'elle vous hait, la sensation d'un amour qui vous tue à petit feu. Il savait ce que c'était. Il ne ferait pas cela à Yuan. Madame Mils pensait encore à la lettre du «petit» Yuan. Tant de tendresse et de reconnaissance envers elle, la gueuse, et pas seulement du fils mais aussi du père et de feue la mère! La vieille dame priait la Déesse pour que son Roi et son Prince trouvent un jour le bonheur. Peu lui importait la forme, tant qu'il était dans la dignité.

La veille de l'arrivée de son père, Yuan semblait nerveux. Et si jamais son père le rejetait une fois qu'il apprendrait la nature de sa relation avec Kratos? Il le lui avait dit lui-même, les gens comme eux sont très souvent méprisés. Être demi-elfe et homosexuel, cela n'était pas très futé. Mais on ne commande pas à l'Amour. Il espérait sincèrement que son plan allait pouvoir se réaliser. Il n'avait oublié personne dans son idée. Kratos, évidement, Lloyd, Wolf, Madame Mils, son père...Et s'il réussissait, alors tout le monde saurait. Sa tante, la Méthy, Lévin et ses acolytes... Le déchet leur était supérieur. Il l'avait toujours été et il le leur montrerait. On le célèbrerait comme étant ce qu'il avait toujours été et il restaurerait ce qu'on lui avait arraché. Il avait suffisamment souffert, la Déesse lui donnait enfin l'occasion de se venger du monde sans faire couler le sang. C'était plus long mais plus honorable. Il prouverait au monde que les demi-elfes avaient le droit d'exister. Que la diversité faisait partie intégrante de la richesse. Mais si son père le rejetait, alors il ne pourrait rien faire. Quelque part, il avait honte, il se reposait sur son géniteur. Il pensa un moment à sa mère. Était-elle fière de lui si elle l'observait de là-haut? Approuvait-elle ses décisions? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le pensionnat, il réalisa à quel point sa mère lui manquait. Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel. A croire que la Déesse le regardait et était émue, le ciel, pourtant si beau le matin de cette journée, se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Il accompagnait le jeune prince dans sa douleur.

Le jour de l'arrivée de Reyson fut épouvantable niveau climat. Cela n'empêcha pas Yuan de se précipiter et de se jeter littéralement au cou de son père quand celui-ci fut arrivé. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Un prince, ça ne pleurait pas d'abord. Il voulait être digne de lui, que son père soit fier de lui. Mais quand il réalisa que son père pleurait bien lui et sans se gêner en plus, il se laissa aller. L'un de ses rêves venait de se réaliser. Intérieurement, il remercia le ciel dont les gouttes de pluie devinrent des gouttes d'eau bénissant ses retrouvailles. Yuan fut tout aussi chaleureux avec Madame Mils. Les retrouvailles entre Reyson et Wolf furent un pur moment d'émotion. Le demi-elfe aux cheveux violet était tombé à genoux face à Reyson, pleurant et l'appelant _« Votre Majesté »._

-Non, Wolf, pour toi, je serai pour toujours et à jamais Reyson.

Wolf avait souri à cela. Cela lui avait rappelé ses retrouvailles avec Yuan. Lui aussi, il avait refusé le _« Votre Majesté »_ aux gens trop proches de lui. On présenta Lloyd et Anna au roi de Minaria.

-Kratos, tu as là un charmant petit frère. Il me fait penser à toi. Avait dit Reyson au chef des Aurion.

-Lloyd est ma fierté, ma joie. Plus qu'un frère, il est mon fils.

Reyson avait sourit à cela. Vint le moment du dîner. Il y avait Wolf, Anna, Reyson, Madame Mils, Kratos et Yuan. On parlait de tout et de rien.

-Au fait, Kratos, as-tu eu ta réponse? Celle que tu cherchais la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, à Meltokio?

-Oui, et elle est heureusement positive.

Le père de Yuan eut alors un grand sourire ému.

-Tu n'es pas fâché? Demanda Yuan à son père

-Comment pourrais-je l'être, Yuan? Je lève mon verre à ce bonheur!

Il joignit le geste à la parole et tous l'imitèrent, bien que certains dans la salle ne surent pas pourquoi. Après le repas, on laissa Kratos, Yuan et Reyson ensemble, Madame Mils, éreintée par le voyage, était partie dormir. Ils pouvaient parler plus librement.

-Yuan, s'il te plait, raconte moi ta vie à Meltokio.

-Avec Maman, nous vivions dans les bidonvilles. Peu après mes huit ans, un sbire de l'ancien roi est venu pour me tuer mais Maman a refusé de lui dire où j'étais. Il l'a tué. A petit feu. J'ai été confié à Tante Hildegarde mais elle m'a envoyé à l'orphelinat. J'y suis resté jusqu'à mes seize ans puis je suis entré au service de la Méthy. Elle devait savoir pour moi depuis le début. Elle a laissé tout le monde au pensionnat me briser. Mais elle n'a pas pu faire plier Kratos. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, ma vie a été un Enfer.

-Je suppose que tu as du m'en vouloir. Sois franc.

-C'était pire, je te haïssais. Je croyais que tu nous avais abandonné, que tu n'en avais rien à faire de nous. Jusqu'à ce que mes pouvoirs se réveillent. Avec mes visions, j'ai compris. Puis il y a eu Wolf et Madame Mils pour m'expliquer toute la vérité. Sans oublier Kratos, sans lequel je serai devenu complètement fou. Quoi que...Quelque part, il m'a rendu fou.

-Yuan! S'exclama Kratos

-Désolé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je t'aime!

Reyson écouta avec amusement les chamailleries des deux jeunes hommes.

-Vous avez eu vos réponses mais maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire?

-C'est simple Papa. Je refuse de me cacher. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.

-Il sera difficile pour les autres de vous accepter.

-Pas dans un nouveau pays.

Le blond regarda son métis de fils avec un air parfaitement ahuri.

-Que veux-tu dire? Lui demanda alors l'humain

-Je veux faire renaître notre royaume. Répondit alors celui qui se voulait futur roi de Minaria.

_**A Suivre**_

_**Chapitre un peu court, j'en suis navrée mais je pense que pour le suspens, il valait mieux couper ici.**_


	18. Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 17: Un nouveau départ.**

Le ton affirmé et la mine sérieuse de son fils avaient surpris Reyson, tout autant que sa phrase.

_« Je veux faire renaître notre royaume. »_

Faire renaître sa patrie, faire renaître Minaria? Reyson y avait pensé mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage, sans sa femme et sans son fils. Apparemment, Kratos n'était pas au courant. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Il y avait comme quelque chose de triste dans son regard.

-Tu...veux partir?

-Pas sans toi, Kratos, tu t'en doutes bien non?

Kratos eut soudain l'air soulagé. Reyson planta son regard bleu dans celui turquoise de Yuan.

-Faire renaître notre pays? Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

-Pour plusieurs raisons. En le rebâtissant, nous pourrions donc en changer plus facilement les lois et les mœurs. Les gens ne verront rien de gênant en un roi homosexuel si c'est un roi qui a fait renaître le pays de ses cendres. Ils accepteront plus facilement.

-Kratos serait donc ton compagnon et le petit Lloyd, l'héritier de la couronne, si je suis ton raisonnement.

-C'est cela. Mais je n'agirai pas sans ton consentement et celui de Kratos.

Kratos se plongea dans une réflexion intense. S'il acceptait, Altamira se verrait ainsi mise en valeur. Il serait toujours avec Yuan. On ne le pousserait pas à se marier par raison. Et Lloyd aurait un grand destin. Certes, être roi, ce n'était pas très drôle tous les jours mais avait-on jamais vu un fils cadet d'un duché vassal devenir une si grande personne? Il accepta la proposition de Yuan.

-N'y a t-il pas, dans ce vœu, également une part d'envie de vengeance Yuan?

L'interpellé regarda son père, surpris. C'était comme si il avait lu ses pensées les plus profondes. Autant jouer la carte de la franchise.

-Il y a également un peu de ça. Ceux qui m'ont piétinés seront obligés de reconnaître le fait que je leur étais supérieur depuis le début malgré ma situation malheureuse. Ils seront blâmés pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait et la Justice fera son œuvre. Domestique ou non, j'étais et j'avais toujours été le prince héritier de Minaria. Et puis, Madame Mils avait écrit dans sa dernière lettre avant votre arrivée que notre peuple avait été vengé et que le nouveau roi regrettait ce qui nous était arrivé. Sans pour autant parler de pardon, il est temps pour eux et pour nous de tourner la page. Je veux également pouvoir récupérer ce qui était à moi. Cela me semble normal. Vivre dans le passé n'est pas bon.

-Puis-je savoir qui deviendrait le tout nouveau roi?

-Toi, cela me paraît logique. Tant que tu n'es pas mort, je ne suis pas le roi et de toutes façons, je veux que tu vives longtemps.

Il fut décidé alors que Kratos, Yuan, Wolf et Reyson partiraient pour Meltokio. Un conseiller de feu le père de Kratos s'occuperait du duché le temps du voyage, Lloyd resterait également à Altamira, il était trop jeune pour faire un tel voyage. Quand à Madame Mils, on lui avait proposé de rester à Altamira mais la petite vieille était toujours vaillante, elle voulait venir.

_XXXXXXXX_

A Meltokio, c'était la surprise générale. La Dynastie des Minaria n'étais pas éteinte! Le roi Reyson était en vie et le prince Yuan aussi! On avait annoncé leur venue dans toute la capitale. La rumeur courait que le pays détruit allait renaître de ses cendres, que Reyson et Yuan venaient pour effacer le triste passé.

Pour Marianne de Méthy, la vie devenait noire. Toute la Cour avait appris que le demi-elfe maltraité de la pension Kharlan était en réalité le prince du royaume de Minaria, que Marianne savait et que pourtant elle l'avait maltraité. Elle avait subi un interrogatoire. Lévin et son groupe avaient été jugés et condamnés à l'exil. Marianne, quand à elle, perdait ses titres, ses biens, sa pension. Elle fut exilée elle-aussi de la Cour royale. Pourtant elle ne versa pas une larme alors qu'elle venait de mourir socialement, comme le voulait « le bâtard né de Reyson et de sa petite elfe campagnarde ». Elle était quelque part morte dès qu'elle avait été fiancée à Reyson. Elle avait perdu la partie. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Tout cela, c'était de la faute de Yuan. Elle se vengerait de lui. Elle ne voulait plus gagner l'amour de Reyson, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais alors elle le ferait payer lui-aussi et de manière à ce qu'il s'en souvienne toute sa vie durant. Parce qu'elle était Marianne de Méthy. Ils payeraient tous, Reyson, Yuan et Kratos. Elle avait son plan. Ils payeraient tous quoi qu'il arrive.

_**XXXXXXX **_

_**Un chapitre très très court mais pour mieux amorcer la suite. Reviews?**_


End file.
